


A Twist of Fate

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor Who RPF AU; Alex Kingston is a teacher with a daughter who needs babysitting and Matt Smith is an ex-pupil in need of a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic I started while I was ill a couple of weeks ago and I have just finished it today; so had to post it and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I shall post each chapter one at a time even though it is a completed fiction.
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of anyone in this fiction, the story and every character are made up.
> 
> Enjoy x

Alex is late, yet again. Her five year old daughter means the world to her and she panders to her every whim; but sometimes she really needs to just let go for a little while. Her mother tells her this all the time; she did again this morning as Alex dropped Salome off with her grandparents so that she could attend this meeting. But Salome still cried for her mother not to leave, and Alex hugged her for the third time before they were prised apart and she was shooed out the door.

Now striding along the windy high-street in a skirt that refuses to stay down around her knees, her wild curls flapping around her face and heels too high to walk this fast in; Alex is more than ten minutes late for a meeting she has with a prospective baby-sitter.

It’s more than a meeting really, it’s an interview. She has had a few, with some girls; not mature enough to handle looking after a child as young as Salome, and an adorable elderly lady; who sadly just wouldn’t be able to cope with Salome’s energy. And this time she was meeting a young man; just turned thirty and between jobs as he recently returned from travelling. She was a little hesitant at arranging the interview as she was uncertain a man would be right for the job; but her mother; bless her insistence, told her not to be so sexist and give him the benefit of the doubt.

So she phoned him the next day and arranged to meet in a little Italian café on the corner of the high street.

 

He sees her long before she enters the café. He can’t be sure it’s her as doesn’t think he’s ever seen the lady he’s meeting before; but he has high hopes as she fights her way down the path against the wind. Then the little bell dings on the door as she steps inside, and his hopes soar.

She appears to recognise him immediately as he holds the children’s book he said he would have with him close to his chest; and he watches her approach him.

Her hair is a wild mass of light brown curls; spiralling this way and that around her face, and her eyes are green. Her light blue skirt flares out from her hips and swishes around her knees; she wears a white blouse with matching blue embroidered flowers around the neckline and a long black coat that she undoes and places over the back of the seat opposite him.

 

“Matthew Smith?” She enquires; eyebrow quirked and arm out-stretched towards him.

“ _Matt_ ,” he nods, “And you must be Alex?” He _does_ recognise her from his school days, but she doesn’t need to know that; he’d really like this job and he doesn’t want to embarrass her by making her feel old.

“Indeed I am, Alex Kingston; nice to meet you Matt,” she shakes his hand before taking the seat in front of him. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Matt asks, deciding to show he can be gentlemanly.

“Oh, goodness; I’d love a mug of hot chocolate,” she lowers her voice and leans over the table toward him as if it’s a secret.

“It is frightfully cold outside, isn’t it,” he remarks. “One hot chocolate coming up, I’ll be right back.”

 

He races over to the counter to order their drinks and returns not five minutes later with a creamy hot chocolate for Alex and a black coffee for himself; he wants to stay on-the-ball during the interview, and this should help keep him awake.

Alex studies him while he’s gone. He makes a pretty picture. He is very tall and gangly; with long limbs he doesn’t quite seem to know what to do with; which is rather adorable. He has interesting, sharp facial features with prominent cheek bones and chin; but soft dark hazel eyes. He looks very young; younger than thirty; especially in black skinny jeans, what looks like an old band t-shirt and a waistcoat added as if it could make him look smart.

 

“How old are you _really_?” Alex enquires as he places her mug in front of her.

“I’m thirty,” he replies without looking up. She doesn’t speak, just stares at him sceptically over her steaming chocolate. “Alright,” he sighs glancing up to see her looking at him so disbelievingly, “I’ll be thirty in two months.”

Alex nods in satisfaction and then giggles when she realises he got her marshmallows to put in her chocolate.

“What?” he frowns, taken aback.

“Nothing, darling,” she chuckles. She doesn’t even notice the endearment slipping out; but he does. “I usually just get plain _chocolate_ if I ever feel so indulgent as to have a hot chocolate; my body doesn’t need the extra cream and marshmallows at my age.”

“Nonsense,” he shakes his head, “you can have as much cream and as many marshmallows as you like, Miss Kingston.”

She looks up at him suddenly, a little in shock. “Nobody your age ever calls me that anymore,” she explains, “I’m a school teacher for children a year or so older than my daughter; they’re the only ones who ever call me ‘Miss Kingston’.”

“Sorry,” he blushes as he realises what he’d said, “I’ll just call you Alex. I-I didn’t mean to ...”

“It’s alright,” she places her hand comfortingly over his, “It was just a surprise, that’s all.”

“Well, have you always taught children that young?” he asks; knowing the answer full well to be ‘no’.

“No,” she replies as if on cue, retracting her hand. “I used to teach teenagers but they became too much for me; so I transferred to the younger children and although they have just as much energy, they are easier to handle.”

“Of course,” he nods as he takes a sip of coffee, knowing all too well how demanding and strength-draining teenagers can be on their teachers; feeling a little pang of guilt from _his_ teen years. “And what’s your daughter like?”

“Salome? She’s wonderful; the light of my life.” She replies, testing the temperature of her drink; then she frowns, “I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one asking all the questions.”

“You’re right,” he chuckles, “well then, ask away.”

 

She asks him about his previous job; working in a hospice for disabled and terminally ill children and he tells her how it all got too much and so he left and travelled the world to sort out his emotions and his life. They talk about his travels and his dreams; he wanted to be a footballer but couldn’t pursue it professionally due to injury. And then they discussed the job; Salome; what would be required of him and negotiated when he could work and a reasonable salary.

Before she knew it she was shaking his hand again, thanking him for the chocolate and offering him the position.

“Yes,” he grins, “Yes, thank you, I’ll take it.”

“Alright,” she smiles back, “Well, I’ll see you on Monday then.”

“You won’t be disappointed,” he replies, and she winks at him over her shoulder as she exits the café.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the longest chapter of the piece ... but not by much ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

Salome and Alex spend the weekend together. They paint, bake cakes and visit the cinema. Alex reads to her every night and Salome makes up stories, playing with shadows on the walls.

Alex tells her about her new baby-sitter and informs her that he is a lovely man called ‘Matt’ and he will be like her new best friend; so she’s not to be scared of him or cry when Mummy leaves her with him.

 

Of course Monday is a bank holiday, so there is no school and teachers are given the day off. She invited Matt today on purpose; so that she can see how he and Salome work together and to ease her mind for when she _does_ leave her daughter with him.

And he arrives perfectly on time.

“Matt,” Alex smiles warmly as she opens the door to him. “Come on in.” She closes the door behind him and calls for Salome. “Come and say ‘hello’ to Matt.”

“I bought you flowers,” he smiles shyly as he holds the colourful bouquet in front of him.

“Oh they’re lovely,” she gently takes them from him and smells them. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to, to thank you for the job. And that book I had the other day ...” he pulls ‘the complete set of stories and poems of Winnie-the-Pooh’ out of his bag and holds it up for her to read the cover, “... it’s for Salome.”

“What’s for me?” Salome bounds through the hallway towards them, while Alex just stands in shock at this lovely young man.

“This book,” Matt spins around to see the little girl, placing it in her hands. She looks a lot like her mother; but with _dark_ curly hair and deep brown eyes. Matt fleetingly wonders what happened to the actor Miss Kingston had been in love with; and whether this was his child. But he’s sure that’ll come up in conversation some time if he is meant to know.

“Wow, I love Winnie-the-Pooh,” Salome beams at him and then throws her arms around his legs in a hug, before scampering off back down the hall with the book.

“I guess that means she likes it then?” He chuckles as he turns back to Alex.

She shakes her head to refocus and then nods, “yes, she _does_ like Winnie-the-Pooh.” She wanders absent-mindedly down the hallway and into her kitchen, and Matt follows her. “Can I get you something to drink?” She asks politely as she places the fresh vase of flowers in the centre of the table.

“Oh, goodness; I’d love a glass of orange juice,” he mimics her words from their meeting the other day and she giggles; fetching him, herself and Salome drinks and beckoning him to follow her into the living room.

 

Salome was spread out beyond them on the conservatory floor, with paints scattered around her and her brow knitted in concentration; tongue between her teeth.

“What’s she painting?” Matt enquires as they take a seat on the sofa in the living room.

“Well, I think she’s trying to paint the garden; like I did over the weekend ... but I hope she’ll be proud of it however it turns out as I have had _so_ many years more practice.” Alex sighs.

“I’m sure it’ll look beautiful,” he assures her.

“I’m sure it will. And I’ll be proud of it anyway; it can go on the fridge.” She beams proudly and glances at her daughter through the sliding doors.

“Can I see _your_ painting?” Matt hesitates to ask; not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

“Of course,” she places her glass on the coffee table, surprisingly happy to find him bold enough to show an interest. “It’s not finished yet, but it’s in the conservatory.”

Matt places his glass next to hers and gets to his feet, allowing her to lead him to her work.

“It’s only a hobby,” she explains, “Of course I spend most of my time at the school, but ...” she steps over Salome and pulls the cover off a large canvas sitting in the corner of the room; propped up against the wall. “Here.”

“That’s incredible,” Matt gasps; taking in all the colours and shapes in her painting; it looks almost like a photo, although she’s obviously painted it.

“Thank you,” she smiles, glancing up at his awe-filled eyes.

“I don’t think it should only be a hobby, you should take up painting professionally; that deserves to be seen.” He enthuses, and she blushes. She does enjoy painting, but she didn’t think it was quite _that_ good. He’s probably just being complimentary so that she’ll keep him on as her daughter’s baby sitter. If he keeps that up, she’ll never let him go.

“Well, then who would teach all my children?” she asks rhetorically, looking at the painting he thinks is so amazing.

“Mummy, I can’t get the leaves right,” Salome’s voice floats across the room.

Alex drops the cover back over her canvas and kneels on the floor next to her daughter to figure out the problem.

“Here, try using the brush like this ...” she pinches the bristles of another brush so that it’s in a kind of ‘v’ shape, then dips it in the colour Salome had been using for her trees and dabs it onto the page to look like leaves.

“That’s amazing,” Salome gasps in awe. “I wanna have a go,” she steals her mother’s brush and attempts the same pattern Alex had been doing.

“That’s right,” Alex nods and smiles fondly at her daughter as she learns.

Matt’s mind briefly conjures up a memory of Miss Kingston teaching him how to create the texture of the grass in a painting, rather than just doing a block of green; and he smiles retrospectively.

“Okay, time for lunch I think, and then we’ll go to the park,” Alex announces.

“Why don’t we go on a picnic?” Matt suggests and Salome beams as she jumps to her feet.

“Yes, Mummy let’s go on a picnic, can we Mummy? Please?” she pulls on her mother’s sleeve and begs.

“Alright,” Alex chuckles, “good idea, Matt.”

They walk to the park hand in hand; Matt on one side, holding the picnic basket and Alex on the other side, with Salome in the middle. As soon as she sees the swings though, she wriggles out from their grasp and runs off to play.

“Wanna hold _my_ hand, Kingston?” Matt jokes as Salome squeals in delight at the playground.

“Don’t be silly,” Alex laughs and swats his arm.

“This looks like a nice place,” he finally decides as they come across a flat bit of grass underneath a large oak tree. He places the basket on the ground and Alex helps him lay out the blanket.

“Salome,” she calls out to her daughter, “come and eat and then you can play.”

“This is a very nice park,” he comments as they get out plates and cutlery and Tupperware boxes of food.

“It is,” she sighs wistfully, “I tried painting it once but I struggled to find the right angle.”

“I’m sure you’ll find it someday,” he assures her with smile.

“Mummy, they have _big_ swings, and a roundabout and one of those zippy things ...” Salome pants as she runs towards them.

“A zip line?” Her mother corrects.

“Yeah, one of those.” She nods and plonks herself down between Matt and Alex. “It’s so much fun.”

“Okay, well eat a sandwich and a piece of fruit and you can go back and play,” Alex reasons. And they all tuck in.

 

“Want to play a game of Frisbee?” Matt suggests after they finish and pack away the food; leaving out the drinks and sweets for dessert.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Salome jumps to her feet excitedly and runs out across the field.

“I hope you know what you’re in for,” Alex raises an eyebrow as she stretches her legs out in front of her.

“You gonna play too?” He asks, coaxing her off the ground.

“No, no, darling, you two play; I’ll watch,” she pulls her hand from his grasp and leans back against the tree.

She said it again, he thinks as he runs out toward Salome; but she didn’t seem to notice, _again_. She had called him ‘darling’ at school occasionally; but she’d realise she wasn’t meant to and would hurriedly change the subject. He was surprised she didn’t remember him; but then again a teacher sees so many pupils during their time teaching; she must have taught hundreds of teenagers, she can’t be expected to remember them _all_.

 

Alex watches the two ‘children’; only one of them _actually_ being a child, as they run around the field, throwing the Frisbee at each other and never seeming to be able to catch it. Salome squeals in glee as it flies past her again and she turns on her heel to run after it.

This could be good, Alex thinks. He can completely wear her out; unlike her mother, and then she’ll come home and have a calm evening; have little or no energy left for destroying the house or having tantrums and would _want_ to go to bed when her mother asks her. Or so she hopes.

Suddenly Alex notices the yellow Frisbee flying in her direction and she instinctively raises her arm to protect herself; and to her surprise, she catches it.

Salome trots up to her, completely out of breath, and collapses onto the blanket. “Matt is so much fun, Mum,” she pants, “can he always come and play.”

“He’s your new baby sitter, sweetheart,” she explains, “he’ll be looking after you and playing with you lots while Mummy’s at school.”

“Really?” Salome’s eyes widen with surprise and happiness.

“Yes, darling,” Alex giggles and begins to tickle her daughter.

“Now _this_ is the angle you want to paint,” Matt suggests as he gazes fondly at the pretty picture they make before him; parts of a picnic spread out on a blanket under a huge old tree and a mother and daughter almost laughing themselves to tears as they play beneath it.

“Stop! _Stop_ ,” Salome screams among her hysterics; wriggling around all over the blanket, trying to get away from her mother’s hands.

Alex relents and attempts to get her giggles under control; but fails spectacularly as Salome starts to hiccough.

“Sorry,” Alex glances up at Matt, “What did you say?”

“I said I found your angle ... for painting ... May I take a picture?” he queries.

“Um, sure,” she sobers as Matt crouches, getting his phone out of his pocket. “How do you want us?”

“Just how you were, when you were tickling her; it was such a heart-warming sight,” he smiles.

“Oh, I see,” Alex nods, her hand creeping out toward Salome again, “so you want me to tickle her again?” She winks and he holds the camera on his phone steady, ready to take the shot.

“Yes,” he beams. And Salome screams as her mother’s hands attack the base of her ribs again. “Perfect!”

“You got it?” Alex calls out to him above the sounds of their laughter.

“Yep,” he replies and tucks his phone back in his pocket.

“You can ... s-stop now, Mummy” Salome pleads between giggles, “ _Mummy. Stop!_ ”

And she does, and Matt sits down the other side of Alex and watches them as their breathing returns to normal.

 

“That was mean,” Salome finally huffs.

“It was, wasn’t it poppet,” Matt agrees, “What do you say we get her back?”

“Yes,” Salome’s eyes twinkle with mischief.

“Okay you go for the knees and I’ll go for the ribs, yeah?” He suggests.

And before Alex has time to realise what they are plotting, they attack. Salome tickles her fingers behind her mother’s knees and Matt; although slightly hesitant, tickles her just below the ribs. She tries to wiggle away from them but they follow, and she tries to scream but she’s laughing too much. She starts to panic, in fear of wetting herself and they finally release her.

“Oh my god,” Alex pants, “never again am I going on a nice, quiet picnic with you two.”

“Aw come on,” Matt nudges her shoulder, “Don’t be such a spoilsport.”

“Yeah, Mum,” Salome adds, “you tickled me, it’s only fair.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon eating sweets and finding shapes in the clouds; making their way home just as the light begins to fade.

 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Alex asks as they settle back into the warm house. “You may as well get to know Salome’s evening routine for when you’re looking after her.”

“Of course,” he beams. “Will you often be staying at school in the evenings though?”

“No,” she giggles and shakes her head, “but I may be out of an evening with friends or ...” she pauses, not sure why she was about to tell him that.

He doesn’t let it drop though. “Friends or ...?”

“Er, well ... dates, I suppose,” she blushes and looks down at her hands a little embarrassed. Why is she embarrassed? No idea. She’s allowed to go on dates at her age. She’s single now due to the crumbling of her last marriage. She doesn’t have to defend herself in front of a baby sitter.

“Oh, right.” Matt feels like he’s over stepped that boundary he was so carefully avoiding. “Of course, sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” she reaches a hand out to him, but thinks better of it; she has a habit of touching people on the arm, hand or knee, to comfort them, but really she barely knows him. Although in just that afternoon she feels like they’ve known each other for years. “Spaghetti Bolognese alright with you?”

“Oh, dinner. Yes, wonderful,” he stammers. “May I help you?”

“You may help by keeping Salome entertained,” she winks, “I think she’s in the living room.” And she wanders past him to the kitchen and begins fishing around for ingredients and pots and pans.

 

“Hey, Sal,” Matt enters the living room and spies the little girl over by the television. “What you up to?”

“I’m going to watch ‘Nim’s Island’ while Mummy makes dinner,” she turns her head and grins at him. “Would you like to watch it with me? It has a lizard and a sealion and a _volcano_ in it.” She turns on the TV and jumps onto the sofa, wriggling down into the cushions.

“Sounds exciting,” he enthuses and takes the seat next to her as the screen bursts into life.

They watch together for a few minutes before they hear a crash of pans from next door. Salome looks at him, eyes wide with concern.

“I think I’ll go check your Mum is alright,” he smiles, and she nods; focusing her attention back on the film.

 

“Hey, thought you could use a hand,” Matt offers as he leans against the kitchen doorframe. “Your daughter is perfectly well occupied,” he assures her.

“Really? What’s she doing?” Alex asks as she fills the kettle with water for the spaghetti.

“Watching ‘Nim’s Island’,” he replies, crossing the room to wash his hands.

“Oh, that seems to be her favourite at the moment,” she giggles, moving along the counter to begin chopping vegetables. “Think she’s got a bit of a thing for Abigail Breslin.”

“Right,” he chuckles. “And do _you_ have a thing for anyone in it? You must have seen it loads?” He comments as he dries his hands.

Alex giggles. “Oh, per- _lease_ , Gerard Butler is _definitely_ my favourite.” She pretends to swoon.

“I see,” he teases, “And which one is he?” He hovers behind her, awaiting instruction.

“He plays Nim’s Dad,” she explains, “He _also_ plays ‘Alex Rider’ who is an imaginary hero from Nim’s books.”

“O- _kay_ ,” he draws the word out, and she rolls her eyes at him. “So, what can I help you with?”

“Right, um ...” she sobers, glancing around the kitchen. “You could cut the garlic bread and place it in the oven for me?” She suggests. “Careful with that knife, it’s very sharp.”

“I do know knives are sharp,” he raises an eyebrow at her in amusement as he takes the knife in hand and saws through the bread.

“Sorry,” she giggles embarrassingly, “I’m just so used to warning children to be careful.” She turns the hob cooker on and scrapes the onions, garlic, tomatoes and celery that she had diced into the pan; humming contentedly at the sizzling sound it makes.

“Are you implying that I’m a child?” He gasps in mock-horror, sliding the tray of garlic bread into the already pre-heated oven.

“What? No!” She looks at him in shock at how that came across. “Not at all darling, you seem quite the opposite.” She pauses while she stirs the vegetables around the pan. “Although ... you do have _some_ child-like tendencies I’ve noticed.”

“Really? Like what?” He enquires as he comes back to stand behind her, awaiting further instructions.

“Oh, I don’t know ... like, getting excited about playing Frisbee in the park,” she suggests. Then she turns her head and looks him directly in the eye, “Or _tickling_ me.” She pouts as she opens the packet of mince and adds it to the pan.

Matt chuckles. “Aw come on, that was a bit of fun,” he turns and leans back against the counter beside where she’s working. “And _you_ tickled Salome first,” he points a finger at her accusatively.

“That’s different,” she huffs, mixing the mince around the pan until it browns.

“How?” He folds his arms and watches her.

“She’s my _daughter_ ,” she stresses as she measures the spaghetti into another pan.

Matt hums as he leans across and picks up the kettle of boiling water, pouring it over the spaghetti before returning it to its base. Not wanting to overstep the boundaries again, he lets her win; this time.

“Thank you,” she smiles, nodding toward the spaghetti pan and turning the heat on that hob up.

“Anything for you Miss- um ... Alex,” he ducks his head in shame for nearly calling her ‘Miss Kingston’ again, and she stares at him curiously.

“Mmm, smells good Mum,” Salome’s little voice comes drifting in from the door.

“Almost ready, sweetheart,” she snaps out of her daze, “another ten minutes or so. Why don’t you go upstairs and wash up.”

“Okay. Can we eat on the sofa Mummy? So I can finish the film.” She asks.

“We have a guest, darling, I think it would be more civilised if we ate at the table,” she frowns at her daughter.

“ _Please_?” she begs.

And Alex glances sideways at Matt to see him looking at her, one eyebrow raised in hope. “Oh, alright then; seeing as Matt doesn’t seem to mind.” She shakes her head in defeat as she returns her attentions to the food.

“Yay, thank you Mummy,” Salome squeaks in delight as she runs across the room and hugs her mother around the knees.

“Alright, alright,” Alex prises Salome away from her and ruffles her hair, “go and get ready.”

Alex stirs a Bolognese sauce into the pan and throws in some herbs and mild spices to add to the flavour.  Then, half an hour later they find themselves sitting on the sofa, side by side, their empty bowls stacked on the coffee table while the movie comes to an end.

 

“Well I enjoyed that,” Matt sighs, rubbing his belly, “and the scrumptious Bolognese filled me to the brim.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” Alex comments, gathering their bowls and heading to the kitchen.

“Why Mummy?” Salome scurries after her in confusion.

“‘Cause I thought we could have a slice of one of those cakes we made over the weekend,” she drops the bowls in the sink and fondly strokes her little girl’s fringe from her delighted face.

“Did I hear the word ‘cake’?” Matt enquires as he leans against the doorframe.

“Yes Matty, you did,” Salome squeals, “We made a strawberry cheesecake and a big chocolate cake over the weekend.”

“But he doesn’t have any room left, sweetheart,” Alex shakes her head at her daughter while she teases Matt. “We’ll just have to eat it all ourselves.”

Salome looks over at Matt in despair. “I’m sure I could fit a small slice in somewhere,” he grins and winks at the little girl.

“See Mummy, he can fit in a small slice,” Salome pulls on her mother’s sleeve, “ _Please_ can we all have some?”

Alex chuckles, “Alright then, but only small slices; it’s nearly bed time for you young lady.”

She cuts them all thin slices of rich chocolate cake; Matt’s slightly larger than the other two, and they eat around the table; Alex and Matt with cups of tea, and a glass of milk for Salome.

“Mmm, s’delicious,” Matt mumbles through his mouthful, dropping crumbs on his plate; and Alex sees him as a child once again, and giggles.

“Can you make cakes, Matty?” Salome enquires between bites, and Alex smiles proudly at the manners of her little girl.

“Not really, no,” he shakes his head, “But I’m sure you could teach me.”

“Oh yes, wouldn’t that be lovely,” Alex joins in sarcastically as she imagines the mess they would make of her kitchen. “As long as you both promise to tidy up afterwards.”

“Of course, Mummy,” Salome licks her fingers and finishes her milk and her mother sends her upstairs to clean her teeth and get ready for bed.

 

“You are so lucky,” Matt kicks his legs under the table as Alex stacks the dishwasher and rinses the pans. “She is fantastic!”

“Salome?” Alex smiles at him as she dries her hands and sits back in her seat at the table. “She is, isn’t she? I thought I only saw it in her because I’m her mother; but so many people have told me the same and I really do think she is a gift.”

“She is Alex,” he nods, “she really is.”

They sit in silent contemplation for a few minutes before Salome calls out to her mother from upstairs to come and tuck her in.

“We’ll be right there, honey,” she calls back. “Well then, now I usually tuck her in and read her a bedtime story; but you can do that tonight if you feel up to it.”

“Definitely,” he grins excitedly.

“Now, no winding her up, she has to go to sleep after,” she points a finger at him and he gives her a thumbs up as he leaves the room.

“Promise!”

 

Alex appears in the doorway of Salome’s bedroom five minutes later to find her snuggled up in her ‘my little pony’ duvet, hugging her cuddly Winnie-the-Pooh toy while Matt; perched on the edge of her bed, reads to her from the Winnie-the-Pooh book he bought her.

She leans against the door frame and listens as the story comes to an end, then watches him place the book on the shelf and tuck Salome’s duvet in around her; glancing at Alex for approval before kissing her forehead.

Then she swaps places with him and wishes her daughter a good night, before turning her bedside lamp off and closing the door behind them.

“Well,” Matt queries anxiously, “Do I pass?”

“Pass?” Alex chuckles, “with flying colours.”

“Oh good,” he releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You’ve been wonderful today,” she smiles as they naturally head back to the kitchen. “I think she rather likes you.”

“I rather like her too,” he grins as he sits. “What about you?”

“What about me?” She frowns as she turns all the electrics off and closes up the house.

“Do _you_ like me?” He asks shyly, looking down at his hands on the table.

She looks up at him quite suddenly and he slowly raises his eyes to hers. “Of course I do,” she breathes, “I wouldn’t have let you spend the day with my daughter if I didn’t.”

“Yeah, but you were with us the whole time,” he reasons.

“No I wasn’t,” she corrects him; “you looked after Salome on your own while I started cooking; and then again upstairs just now.” He goes to reply but she interrupts him, “Look, today was a trial to see how you two worked together; and I’m very happy. Could you start tomorrow? Pick her up from school just before two?”

“Yes,” he speaks without hesitation, “sure, I’d love to.”

“Only until I get home from teaching; that’s usually around four.”

“No problem, I’m sure we’ll find something fun to do,” he can’t help but beam; he has a new job, with a wonderful lady and her angel of a daughter. He couldn’t be much happier.

 

Alex sees him out and tells him she’ll give Salome the spare house key; thanking him for a lovely day and promising to see him tomorrow. She sighs contentedly as she locks the door behind him, turning out all the lights and making her way upstairs.

In bed, she tries to read like she usually does, but she can’t seem to stop smiling and thinking about how wonderfully their day had turned out; because of Matt. He really would be good for Salome and it would certainly give Alex a little more freedom. She knows she can always ask her parents for help with her but she doesn’t want to have to rely on them all the time. And this way, Salome wouldn’t have to wait behind at school until her mother is able to collect her; Matt can pick her up and she can _enjoy_ the afternoon.

She closes her book, placing it on the nightstand, before pulling the bed covers up around her and falling into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the length of these chapters are all over the place :P
> 
> Enjoy x

“Salome, we’re going to be late,” a frustrated Alex calls up to her daughter from the hallway, glancing again at her watch.

“But I have to wear the blue scarf, I told Jess I’d show her,” Salome shouts back down the stairs.

Alex growls and begins to storm up the stairs to help her look for it, when, “Ah, found it!” Salome wraps her prize around her neck and thunders down the stairs.

“Ready now?” Alex huffs as she opens the front door and shoos Salome out into the car.

Salome gives a satisfied ‘yes’ and Alex rolls her eyes. She loves her little girl but she can be testing sometimes.

 

“Okay, so remember; Matt’s picking you up from your class when you finish today, alright,” Alex gives Salome her book bag and hugs her before placing a kiss to her forehead and wishing her a good day at school.

She watches her run off and catch up with her friends; until she disappears into the building, before getting back in the car and making her way to the secondary school she teaches at.

 

The bell rings at ten minutes to two and the teacher dismisses his students. Salome leaps from her seat, throwing her books back in her bag and flinging her coat and scarf on before running out the door to find her baby sitter.

“Matty!” She charges up to him and he lifts her and spins her around, before placing her back on the floor, resting a hand on her shoulder and leading her out to his car.

“Hey kid,” he grins. “Did you have a good day?” He opens the back door for her and makes sure she is strapped in.

“Yeah, we learned more about the alphabet, and I think I know it _all_ now,” she wriggles excitedly in her seat as Matt carefully drives her home. “Can I tell you?”

“Go for it,” he beams in the rear-view mirror at her and she recites the alphabet over and over until they stop outside her house.

“You really _do_ know the alphabet, don’t you,” Matt remarks as he helps her out of the car. “Now did your Mum remember to give you the key to the front door?”

“Um ... I think she put it in my bag,” she drops her bag to the floor in front of him and he crouches to rummage through it.

“Oh no ...” Matt gasps in mock-horror, and Salome gasps and puts her hands over her mouth; and Matt wonders if she could be any cuter. “They’re not here.” He widens his eyes in surprise, and she does too.

“Oh no!” She repeats.

“Look ... what’s that?” his eyes glance just to the side of Salome’s head and he lifts his hand to the side of her face, “there they are; they were hiding behind your ear!” He holds the keys out to her on the end of his finger and she giggles.

“Silly keys,” she comments and Matt beams, standing and reaching out for the girl’s hand before opening the door and letting them inside.

 

“So Matty, what are we going to do?” Salome enquires, spinning to face him before they’ve barely managed to step through the door.

“Well,” he closes it behind him and hangs the key on the hook, “I think you should change out of your uniform so that it doesn’t get messy, and then, I think you and I should paint the alphabet for your Mummy.”

“Yes,” she enthuses, “brilliant.” And she runs upstairs without a moment’s hesitation.

She changes out of her school clothes and has a shower before coming downstairs to the sound of nursery rhymes being played on the radio and Matt humming along in the conservatory as he gets the paints ready.

She giggles at him as he seems to be making up the words. “Matty, what are you doing?”

“I’m getting the paint ready,” he frowns as if it should be obvious.

“Yes but those aren’t the right words,” she tries to cover his mouth with her hands to stop him from singing, but this only encourages him and he continues to attempt to sing loud, muffled words that are definitely not right for the song. “Matty,” she laughs, “stop, and I’ll teach you the right words while we paint.”

“Oh, okay,” he nods and she lets her hands fall, “do you not like my version?”

She sighs and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I do, but you really need to know the right words. Then we can sing together.” She smiles.

“I like that idea,” he ruffles her hair. “Now _I_ had an idea for the alphabet painting; I think we should paint animals and your favourite things that go with each letter.” He suggests.

“Okay,” she nods determinedly and they both lay out on the floor and begin to paint, while singing along to all the nursery rhymes. Matt gets excited when he comes across a song he already knows and occasionally gets up to dance to them too; causing Salome to roll around in fits of hysterics.

 

Alex smiles with relief as she pulls up next to Matt’s old banger in the driveway; then again when she hangs her keys next to the one’s he used. She hears music and decides to follow the sound and spy on the pair, not making her presence known.

She takes her heels off so as not to make a clip clopping sound on the hard floor and tiptoes over to the lounge doorway, poking her head round it to see what they were up to. She immediately bursts out laughing, giving the game away, at the sight of Salome _and_ Matt singing and dancing madly to nursery rhymes just inside the conservatory.

“Hey, you’re home early,” he tries to catch his breath as he turns the music down to greet her.

“Mummy,” Salome squeals and runs over to her, hugging her round the legs.

“I’m not early, it’s four-fifteen,” she remarks, getting her giggles under control. “You both have some very interesting dance moves.”

“Well,” Matt flushes a little, “Salome was teaching me the words and we got a bit ... carried away.”

“Oh, no ... please do carry on,” she pats her daughter on the head and fondly strokes fingers through her hair. “I found it quite amusing.”

“Yes I see that,” he pouts, “Sal, go and show your Mummy what _else_ we’ve been doing.”

“Salome ...” Alex frowns at her daughter curiously, “have you washed your hair?”

“Yes, Mummy,” she nods and grabs her hand, dragging her to the conservatory, “Look. I learned the alphabet at school today and so we painted it.”

“I can never get her to change and shower when she gets home from school,” Alex shakes her head at Matt in disbelief, “however did you...” She stops mid sentence as her eyes fall upon the alphabet painting they had made. “Oh, Salome ...” she gasps, “sweetheart this is amazing.” She crouches down and squeezes Salome in a proud hug, “You are so clever.”

“Matty, helped,” she replies modestly, “he had the idea to do the pictures with it.”

“Well I think you both did a wonderful job,” she kisses her on the forehead and studies the painting.

“It’s for you Mummy, you can put it on the fridge if you like,” Salome suggests.

“I will most definitely be putting that on the fridge,” she replies, “Oh Salome you make me so proud.”

 

They both say a fond farewell to Matt as Alex gives him the spare key and he leaves in his rusty old car.

He picks Salome up at the same time the next day, and the day after; and the day after that.

Before they know it, the weekend arrives.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of in between-y/explains a few things kinda chapter; but it's still good, and important.
> 
> Enjoy x

Matt takes this opportunity as time to start the ball rolling on a few plans he had made while he was travelling. He contacts his parents, his two best friends from school; Karen and Arthur and his ex-girlfriend, Daisy, in order to meet up and discuss a few things; as well as filling them in on his adventures.

He spends Saturday with his parents; takes them out to a nice lunch and discusses the ideas he’d had while finding himself. He plans to study again, this time in drama so that he can pursue a career in acting. He currently has a wonderful job as a babysitter/nanny for an amazing little girl in order to raise money to fund his studies. He will refrain from going out with his friends every night, like he used to, and will take things a little more seriously; and Daisy and he will not be getting back together. His parents agree that his plan is sturdy if acting is really the thing he wants to pursue; they are unable to shake him on this and he leaves them in good spirits.

That evening he breaks his rule, just this once, and goes out with his friends. Karen and Arthur, whom he has known since school, appear to have become an item since he has been away; and although they have missed him greatly, he won’t be missed on their evenings out much anymore; in fact he would probably be a bit of a third wheel.

Daisy replies to his text of a suggested meet-up immediately and demands he see her on Sunday for lunch as she has a break from her latest photo-shoot.

Matt and Daisy met at College and have been together since almost the first day. She is very beautiful; and she knows it, having been spotted by an agent when they were on holiday once and thus starting her modelling career. Matt was completely smitten with her despite how self-centred she appeared, but now, since travelling has opened his eyes, he can see her for what she really is; and although she is still a nice girl, she is not the one for him.

Daisy doesn’t take this news very well at their lunch meeting; claiming she only agreed to go on a break so that he could get the travelling thing out of his system and come back to her. Now he has returned, she wants him back; and will do anything in her power to make it happen.

It’s not because she loves him, he knows that, it’s about possessions; he was hers and she wants to keep it that way. But Matt is having none of it; he is tired of her games. He hears her out but still refuses and she continues to text him for the rest of the evening.

 

Alex and Salome, on the other hand, have a lovely weekend together visiting the park again and the outdoor swimming pool centre. They chat for hours on a blanket in the sun; about school and work and their newest shared interest, Matt.

Alex receives a call from her friend, Sandy, inviting her on a double date next Friday; the guy a good friend of Sandy’s but Alex has never met him before, and she hesitantly accepts. She’ll have to check with Matt in the morning.

Salome gets the DVD of ‘Up’ ready while her mother makes them both hot chocolates and they spend the evening relaxing in front of the TV; while Alex marks her students’ work before the next week begins.

 

Monday comes around again all too fast and Alex finds herself packing Salome up and taking her to school.

“What did you and your Mummy do over the weekend then?” Matt asks as he collects Salome at ten minutes to two. “Did you have a nice time?”

“We went to the Park again Matty,” Salome beams up at him as she settles into the car, “it wasn’t the same without you there though.”

He’s oddly touched by her sentiment and smiles back at her. “My weekend wasn’t the same without you either.”

Back at home, Salome decided she wants to show Matt what she can do on the piano; and so he makes himself comfortable on a little chair on the landing beside the old wooden, upright piano, while she performs her repertoire.

Apparently, just when Matt thinks he has figured out all the skills this little girl possesses, she goes and dazzles him some more.

 

Alex arrives home a little after four to the familiar sound of music filling the house; she follows the sound up the stairs and fondly watches the pair as Salome comes to the end of her second to last song.

“Mummy,” Salome turns her head from her position on the stool, sensing her mother had arrived home. “Come listen to this last one, it’s new, I taught it to myself when I was at Dad’s.”

Alex leans against the wall next to Matt’s seat and nods to her daughter that she is ready to listen.

“Would you like to sit down?” Matt whispers as he attempts to offer Alex his chair.

“No, no, darling, I’m fine,” she whispers back, “It’s good to see you”.

Salome plays the wrong chord, making everyone cringe, and then stops playing. “Oi, silence while I’m performing please,” she requests, then nods her approval while Matt and Alex hang their heads and ‘zip’ their lips, before beginning the tune again.

They both clap as it comes to an end and Salome hops off her stool and bows.

“Well, Sal, I think you are utterly amazing in everything you do and I am sure you still have things under your belt to surprise me with,” Matt remarks and Alex giggles.

“Has she been playing to you since you got home?” She asks.

“Yes, it’s been lovely to relax and be played to for an afternoon,” he winks at Salome.

“Alright well, change out of your uniform now, sweetheart, and I’ll start dinner in an hour,” Alex orders her talented little girl, who frowns, hugs Matt goodbye and then does as she is told.

 

“So, you haven’t changed your mind and decided to run away over the weekend I see. Are you sure you still want this job?” Alex enquires, raising an eyebrow speculatively as they head downstairs.

Matt laughs and shakes his head, “No, I love this job,” he confirms. “Your daughter is an absolute joy.”

“Well, thank you,” she smiles bashfully, “I’m glad you came back.”

“Of course.”

“Oh, while I remember,” she hedges as she opens the front door for him. “Next Friday, my friend has asked me out on a double date ... I’m not sure I really want to go so if you are busy that is perfectly fine, but, would you maybe ... um, possibly be free to look after Salome that evening?”

“A double date, huh?” he smirks.

“Yes. Don’t look at me like that; you know nothing,” she can’t help but giggle though.

“Why don’t you want to go?” he questions, leaning against the doorframe.

“Because ...” she bites her lip, “I just don’t, okay.”

“That’s not a proper answer, Kingston,” he raises his eyebrows disapprovingly, “If you had given me a legitimate reason why you don’t want to go then I may have made myself busy, however, it appears I am completely free that evening so I will happily look after Salome while you go on your date,” he grins smugly and she shakes her head at him.

“Well ... thank you, I suppose,” she sulks and hangs on the door.

“You’re welcome,” he nods, “See you tomorrow.”

“Yep. Bye Matt ... and thanks for today,” she waves him off and closes the door worrying her lip as she suddenly realises she will actually have to go on this date next Friday; she has no excuses.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

The next week goes by pretty much the same; Alex takes Salome to school, then Matt collects her and they have a fun afternoon before Alex returns and Matt leaves. However, the following Friday is different.

Alex takes Salome to school as usual and Matt picks her up and takes her home, but when Alex gets home, Matt stays.

“Hello?” Alex calls from the hallway as she enters the house, ridding herself of her bag and shoes. There is no reply. She calls upstairs, to no avail. She walks through the living room, having glanced in the kitchen on the way, and still there is nobody there; the conservatory is empty too.

Then she hears an excited squeal she knows came from her daughter and follows the sound of her playful voice, through the conservatory double doors and out into the garden.

She stands with her hands on her hips as she watches them run around the grass with a small ball and spies a make-shift ‘goal’ in the corner.

“And Salome runs up the side of the field ... she’s headed straight for the goal ...is Matt gonna get in there and steal it from her? ... oh no he’s not; she dribbles past him and keeps on running ... she shoots ... she scores!” Matt commentates as they play.

Salome screams in delight and pumps both her hands in the air as she jumps around in glee from her goal. Matt had obviously let her past, but he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. They charge at each other in their happiness; oblivious of Alex watching their every move, and Matt yanks Salome up off the ground and lifts her onto his shoulders to dance around in a victory lap.

“Mummy!” Salome gasps, and Matt twists his head round, almost tripping over his own feet; but manages to keep his balance as he grins at her. “I scored.”

“Yes I saw, darling. You be careful up there; hold onto Matt’s hair or something,” she fusses over her daughter proudly.

“Does Matty have to go now?” she sulks as Matt helps her down off his shoulders.

“No, sweetheart, he’s staying the evening as Mummy is going out,” she replies and Salome runs up and hugs her around the knees in thanks. “I’m very glad you changed out of your uniform before playing football, Salome, but could you please change again before you eat; you are filthy.”

Salome scampers upstairs and Matt tidies away the ball and make-shift goal before plonking himself down on the sofa in the living room, next to Alex.

“You need to go and get ready,” he attempts to motivate her for her date.

“Ugh, no I’ll get ready in a minute,” she sighs, not moving even the slightest bit from the sofa.

“What you wearing?” he enquires.

“Why?” she grumps; she really doesn’t want to go on this date, why does he have to sound so enthusiastic about it.

“Just wondering,” he turns his attention away from her again.

“Oh,” she considers him, “well actually I’m not sure what to wear,” she confesses, “I thought if I put off choosing something then maybe I wouldn’t have to go.”

“Doesn’t work like that,” he shakes his head.

“Well, I _know_ that,” she swats him, “What do I do?”

“Where are you going?” he ascertains the location so that he can give her an idea of what to wear.

“Um a restaurant ...” she almost sounds like she’s asking him.

“What _kind_ of restaurant?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, did your friend say anything about a dress code?” He tries not to laugh.

“Yes,” she recalls Sandy saying something about smart-casual, and she says so.

“Right, so that is lovely and vague for you; do you have a simple dress or a smart top and plain trousers?”

“Err, I have ... yes ...” she hesitates as she thinks of the clothes in her wardrobe.

“Tell you what, you go and look upstairs for some items along those lines while I make us drinks and then if you like, I’ll pop up and take a look and let you know which ones I think would be best. Sound like a plan?” he suggests.

“Sounds like a fantastic plan,” she smiles and takes his hand as he offers to pull her off the sofa.

“Off you pop then, I’ll be up in five minutes.”

Matt makes them a glass of orange juice each and carries them upstairs with him; leaving Salome’s on the kitchen counter and informing her as he passes her room.

Then he pauses outside Alex’s room and knocks on the door.

“Come in,” she hollers. “Now,” she glances up at him as he enters her room, “I have that dress but I think it’s too summery and then this top with those trousers ... or,” she bites her lip; as she often does when she’s unsure about something, “I have _this_ top and a skirt.”

“Hmmm,” Matt contemplates the array of clothes spread across her bed, “show me the skirt.”

“Really? Won’t that be too smart?” she falters.

“Depends; I need to see it to make that judgement,” he chuckles.

She sighs and turns to her wardrobe again; pulling the same blue skirt she wore at his interview from the hanger and adding it to the pile on the bed.

“Oh _that_ skirt,” he holds it up in his hands, admiring the way it flares out and flicks at the bottom. “I definitely think you should wear this,” he states.

“Um, okay ... with what?” she looks back at the tops on her bed. “This one?” She points to the shirt she had suggested she could wear with the skirt then looks at him for approval.

“No, actually I think the other one,” he contemplates a black, three-quarter sleeve shirt with a lace pattern across the collar bones and down the side of the buttons.

“Right, okay ... well I’ll try it on and you can see if you change your mind,” she takes the skirt from him and shoos him out of the room.

Salome comes out of her room while Alex is changing and spies Matt sitting on the landing floor leaning against the wall and decides to join him.

“What are we doing?” she whispers loudly to him.

“We’re waiting for your Mum to try on an outfit for her date tonight so that we can tell her she looks pretty in it,” he whispers back.

Then the door clicks open and Alex calls him in while she studies herself sceptically in the long mirror.

Matt hauls himself to his feet and enters the dimly lit room, Salome in tow.

He studies her and she keeps glancing at him nervously, tongue between her teeth.

He doesn’t say anything (truth be told she’s rendered him rather speechless) and she takes it as a bad sign, sighing despondently and moving to undo the buttons and change into something else. This wakes him and he shakes his head in protest before grabbing her hands and dragging them away from her body.

“No, no don’t, you look lovely,” his eyes rake over her subtly and he smiles at her blush.

“Do I?” she questions feebly.

“You look really pretty Mummy,” Salome joins in and looks at Matt for approval. He smiles back at the little girl with a wink and spins Alex so that her skirt swirls around her knees, and she giggles.

“That’s better,” he chuckles, “relax Alex; you look great and you’re going to have lots of fun.”

“Thanks Matt,” she catches his arm for balance; he having spun her one too many times. “I needed that, I feel a bit more confident about it all now.”

“Only here to help,” he shrugs and hands her a drink.

 

Matt and Salome leave Alex to fix her hair and make-up while they start on dinner.

“Fish fingers and ... what?” Matt asks Salome as he rummages in their freezer.

“Mmmm ... Custard!” She beams, jumping up and down around the kitchen.

“Ew,” he exclaims, “no, that’s disgusting. How about chips?” He pulls a bag of frozen oven chips from the depths of the freezer and she nods. “We can have custard for pudding.”

“Only if she eats all her vegetables,” Alex chimes in from the doorway, raising an eyebrow pointedly. She is all dressed up and ready to leave, waiting only to wish them a good evening before she goes.

“Of course,” Matt nods solemnly, and then breaks out into a fond grin as he takes her in. “I bet you’ve broken many a heart in your lifetime, Kingston.”

Alex drops her eyes as she adjusts her coat anxiously, and whispers dismissively, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” The truth is it’s _her_ heart that had been broken. She turns her attention to her daughter as a distraction, stroking her hair and kissing her on the top of the head. “Bye bye darling, you behave for Matt, okay; go to bed the first time he asks you.”

“I promise I’ll be good Mummy,” she beams up at her, “you have fun with your friends.”

Alex smiles fondly at the innocence of her little girl before she slips from her grasp to count out the fish fingers. Matt takes this opportunity to step a little closer, telling her to just relax and enjoy herself no matter how her date turns out. She smiles and thanks him again for all his help; leaving a fleeting kiss to his cheek before she turns on her heel and walks out the door.

“Just you and me now kid,” Matt laughs and spins the little girl, “what do you say we go pick out a movie while these cook?”

 

Matt has Salome in bed by nine o’clock and doesn’t expect Alex back anytime soon, so he takes the opportunity to peruse Alex’s collection of books and DVD’s.

She has a _lot_ of kid’s books that he is sure she would have read to Salome numerous times and possibly even know off by heart. And an equally obscene number of children’s films too. However, although her collection of more adult books and films is small; it is a very fine assortment.

They aren’t all rom-com type films like he ashamedly expected, but she owns many a sci-fi and action film; her favourite kind actually coming across as sort of crime/mystery/thriller. Even her books reflect this genre. And he smiles to himself as he chooses a film to keep himself occupied with.

 

Alex finds herself relaxed and laughing after her second glass of wine. Her date isn’t as bad as she’d thought it would be and feels a little embarrassed at the fuss she had made.

Her friend Sandy had been out with her guy, Tom, before and Alex actually discovered this to be their third date. Tom had double booked himself with Sandy and their friend Greg so decided to solve the problem by inviting one of Sandy’s friends to be Greg’s date; hence why Alex had been invited.

Sandy and Tom only stayed long enough to eat the main course and be polite, but it was obvious they couldn’t wait to get each other home; so Alex and Greg let them go before they were put off their food.

Now Alex is laughing at a joke Greg made, taking a sip of wine to calm herself and trying very hard not to think about her daughter; worrying if she is behaving and wondering whether Matt had managed to get her to bed yet.

“What’s got you distracted,” Greg enquires inquisitively as his chuckles subside.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Alex shakes her head, silently chastising herself for allowing her thoughts to wander when she has a lovely man sitting across from her, trying his hardest to be nice and interesting and not scare her away.

“No, no, don’t be,” he smiles, “you looked happy. I’d love to know what it is that makes you feel that way.” He reaches his hand tentatively across the table and takes her hand in his. “In a non creepy way,” he shakes his head, “sorry if that came across a little ... you know. I’ve not dated in a long time; I honestly wasn’t sure about coming along tonight but ... I’m glad I did,” he looks into her eyes and she swallows almost audibly at his honesty.

“I-I was just thinking about ... um, my daughter,” she immediately searches his eyes for a response and is pleasantly surprised by his _lack_ of surprise.

“Ah, yes, well that would explain it,” he sighs, “I have a daughter; I should recognise that look anywhere; my wife always had a twinkle in her eye whenever she would talk about her, or even think about her. How old is she?” He asks curiously.

“She’s five,” she replies timidly, glancing down at their entwined hands.

“Oh what a wonderful age,” he enthuses, “mine is a little older than that, she’s sixteen now; getting to that scary, defiant age where she’s deciding to ‘hate’ us,” he releases her fingers to make quote marks before swiftly returning to hold her hand, “our divorce probably doesn’t help matters much.”

“How long have you been divorced?”

“A little over three months,” he sighs, and then, at her astonishment, adds, “we’ve been separated for nearly four years though.”

The waitress interrupts them with dessert menus, which Alex politely turns down; she has to get back to her daughter and check her babysitter is alright, she explains it’s the first evening they have been alone and Greg nods his understanding.

“I’d like to see you again though, if I may?” He asks, hailing her a taxi; and Alex can only think of one other person she has met who is as gentlemanly as he, and he’s currently looking after her most precious possession.

“I’d like that too,” she smiles, pausing at the open door to give him her phone number before getting in.

He phones her as the car pulls away, “Just checking this is actually your number.”

“And are you satisfied that it is?” She asks, beaming.

“Think so ... although you could come back and _prove_ to me that it is?” he chances and she giggles.

“I have to get home. But trust me, this _is_ my number.”

“Okay, I’ll call you to arrange when I can see you again,” he suggests.

“Please do,” she confirms.

“Have a good evening, Alex; I’m sure your daughter is fine.”

“Thank you. Speak to you soon,” she sinks back into the seats of the taxi as he replies; saying her name again like he can’t get enough of it.

“Bye Alex.”

And he hangs up.

 

Alex almost skips from the taxi to her front door, she feels all light and bubbly from a successful date; that only got better after her friend left. She finds her keys and eventually manages to open the door, feeling a little giddy from wine and happiness.

She toes her shoes off just inside the hallway and drops her bag beside the table before finding Matt to relieve him. She hears soft voices in the living room and suddenly feels guilty about being home so late; Salome must still be awake, unable to sleep while her mother’s not in the house and now Matt has had to stay up with her and watch more childish television until Alex got home.

She creeps into the living room and sighs when she only sees Matt; curled up on the sofa, head against a large cushion, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. She smiles fondly, glancing at the TV, where the voices were coming from, and recognising the film to be ‘Copycat’; one of her favourites. He’s not watching it anymore and she wonders how much of it he has missed; finding the remote under his knee and flicking the screen off.

The sudden silence causes him to stir, his eyes flutter open and he yawns before taking in the person before him. She folds her arms across her chest and watches him, trying to ignore the swirling heat in her stomach at the sight of pale skin revealed between his jeans and the hem of his shirt as he stretches. She shakes her head of her thoughts and blames it on the wine.

“You’re back,” he rasps, voice hoarse from sleep.

“Yes. I am.” She replies motioning to herself as she obviously stands before him.

“How’d it go?” he struggles to sit up and act like he’s totally awake.

She giggles at his dishevelled hair and creased clothes and relaxes into the seat next to him as she sighs. “It went very well, actually,” she admits, “I have no idea why I got myself so worked up.”

“Nice bloke then?” he smiles, happy that she had a good time but also feeling a strange sense of ... what? _Jealousy_? No, why would he be jealous?

“Seems to be,” she tells him about her evening; including why she was invited in the first place and how Sandy and Tom had left part way through.

“Their third date, eh?” he confirms what she had been thinking when her friend left, “one guess at what _they’re_ doing tonight.” He giggles and Alex pins her tongue between her teeth so as not to join in; it’s been so long for her, she doesn’t find it that funny; and is actually possibly a little bit envious of her friend. “Only two more dates ‘til you can join them, Kingston,” he teases and she looks up at him suddenly as she gasps, swatting him on the shoulder.

“I will do nothing of the sort,” she retorts, “three dates ... really? I’m not ready for anything like _that._ ”

“Well, are you seeing him again?”

“Yes, I think so, he has my number; I’ve left it to him to organise the next date.” She explains.

“And then the one after that ... he can take you _home_ ,” he waggles his eyebrows suggestively, “You’ll have to check with me in advance though ... you know ... if I’m going to be required to stay here the whole night.” He winks and her jaw drops open in shock.

“Matthew ...”

“What? It’s what happens on the third date,” he shrugs innocently.

“Not on _my_ third date it doesn’t.” Although, she thinks to herself, maybe with the right person she _would_ ; but not with Greg.

“Fine, suit yourself; but I’ll only say ‘I told you so’ when it happens in a week or a month,” he raises his hands in surrender and giggles.

Alex pouts and crosses her arms, sinking herself deeper into the sofa cushions in a sulk. And while she’s not looking at him, he sneaks a hand out along the back of the sofa and hugs her to him as his other hand moves in to tickle her.

“Oi, Matt, stop it,” she wriggles from his grasp and stands over him with her hands on her hips, an unimpressed look etched across her face. “Salome is asleep upstairs and you don’t want to make me scream and wake her.”

“Who says I don’t want to make you scream, Kingston?” he teases and she can’t help but laugh.

“Stop it, you. Now, thank you for looking after my daughter; I trust she was well behaved?” she winds the evening down, more than ready to fall into bed and sleep for a hundred years ... or perhaps just until the morning.

“She was an angel, Alex,” he grins, and she sighs in relief.

“I’m so glad.” She pulls him off the sofa and ushers him towards the door.

“You trying to get rid of me?” he acts offended and she rolls her eyes at him before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek; like she had before her date.

“Goodnight, darling,” she says pointedly, “have a good weekend.”

“And you Alex,” he replies before bowing is head and walking out to his car.

Alex watches as he drives away until she can no longer see the glow of his headlights, before closing up the house and making her way to bed; falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still enjoying it?!?  
> Have some more...
> 
> Enjoy x

She dreams of her next date with Greg; he takes her ice-skating. Although there’s something strange about the dream, something not quite right; they skate, and he is clumsy, unbalanced, all over the place and constantly clinging to her; they buy ice creams and end up fighting with them and getting the stickiness in their hair and down their clothes. It’s odd, it’s almost as though he is someone else; like a child nearly. It isn’t until she wakes up in the morning, before the cruel light of day causes the dream to fade, that she realises the ‘Greg’ she had dreamt, had actually been Matt.

It’s only a dream, she thinks as she showers and dresses, it doesn’t mean anything; just ignore it. And she forgets about it as she makes her way downstairs to begin breakfast.

“Good morning sunshine,” Alex greets her daughter who seems to have woken way before her.

“Morning Mummy,” Salome sits at the table, swinging her legs joyfully, eating a bowl of cereal.

“My we are growing up fast aren’t we,” she admires the little girl proudly, “getting your own breakfast in the mornings; you can start cooking my dinner for when I get home,” she teases and ruffles her hair, and Salome giggles. “So, what do you want to do today?”

“Um ... let’s go to the Zoo,” she suggests the first thing that comes into her head.

“The Zoo?” Alex queries, “Are you sure? It’s a bit far away; we’d have to leave in the next half hour to have a decent day there.”

“Then let’s go,” she enthuses. “Oh wait, um ...” Salome’s brow creases as though she is trying to remember something very important, “how was your ... date?” She looks expectantly at her Mother, waiting for an answer.

“Oh, er ... it was good thanks,” she frowns, confused and surprised that her daughter would be asking such a thing.

“Good.” Satisfied, Salome goes back to shovelling food in her mouth.

“Right, well I’ll just grab a yogurt and a cup of tea, then make us a picnic lunch and then we can be on our way,” she shakes her head as she rummages in the fridge.

“Can Matt come too?” Salome mentions quietly.

“It’s his day off, sweetheart, I’m sure he has lots of plans already,” she reasons.

“But you don’t _know_ that he’s busy,” she pouts.

“No. But darling ...”

“Then can you ask him?” She asks prettily, “Please?”

Alex sighs at her daughter’s insistence, “Oh alright, here; I’ll call him, and _you_ ask him.” She gets her phone out and finds his number, pressing the ‘dial’ button. “But darling, if he _is_ busy please don’t get upset okay,” she pauses as she listens to the ringing tone, “we can still have fun, just the two of us ...”

“Hullo?”

“Hello, Matt? It’s Alex.”

“Yep, I know who you are by your ringtone.” He smirks. “Is something the matter?” He asks in concern.

“Oh, no, nothing like that.” She assures him, “I just have a little someone here who would like to ask you something.”

“Oh, okay ...” he sounds pleasantly surprised.

“I’ll hand you over.” She covers the mic of the phone with her hand and mutters to Salome to be quick and not to whine if he can’t make it, before handing her the handset and turning back to making her tea.

“Matty,” Salome squeals down the phone.

“Hello, poppet, did you ask your Mum if she had a good date?”

“I did Matty and she said yes,” she smiles proudly.

“Oh good, I’m glad. Now what can I help you with?”

Salome explains her entire morning to her baby sitter and ends with the huge finale of how she had decided to go to the Zoo, before asking if he will come with them.

“Of course, I’d love to,” he enthuses, “Pass me back to your Mum and we’ll discuss the boring grown up details.”

“So, you’re not too busy?” Salome tries not to get too excited.

“For you? Never.”

Salome does as she’s told and hastily finishes her cereal, dropping the bowl in the sink and rushing upstairs to get ready to leave.

“Alright then,” Matt smiles, “I’ll see you in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay, don’t speed Matt, we’ll just leave when you get here.” Alex tells him where they’re going and that she’ll make lunch, all he has to do is drive to hers before they want to leave.

“It’s fine, I never speed on the roads; I’ll just speed around my house as I get ready.”

“Fine,” she giggles, “See you soon.”

“Yep. Bye Alex.”

“Bye Matt.” She hangs up and beams; suddenly a day at the Zoo seems so much more enticing.

 

“Mum, are you ready yet?” Salome calls up the stairs as she opens the door for Matt. She had been watching through the window in the kitchen, waiting for him to arrive.

“Just coming,” she calls back down as she runs her hands through her hair and double checks her appearance in the mirror; why? She’s just going to the Zoo, with her daughter ... and her baby sitter. “Hi Matt,” she greets him nonchalantly as she runs down the stairs, grabs her key off the hook and looks around for the bag she’d packed their lunch in.

“Hey. Looking for this?” he holds the bag up and she nods.

“Ah, you’ve got it, wonderful.” She glances at her daughter who is bouncing from one foot to the other excitedly, “Let’s go then.”

 

It takes almost an hour in the car to get there; Salome insists Matt sit in the back with her whilst her mother drives and they listen to cheesy nursery rhymes; all singing along and Matt, of course, making up the words that he doesn’t know, causing the girls to laugh at him.

Salome leaps from the car before Alex has even turned the engine off and Matt, gentleman that he is, offers to carry the bag.

“Two adults and one child please,” Alex requests.

“A _family_ ticket then?” the ticket master ascertains.

“Um ...” she glances at Matt, wide eyed, and he just shrugs, “yes, I guess.” She pays for the tickets and chuckles at Matt’s protest.

 

“Which animals are we going to see first?” He asks Salome as she enters the Zoo, eyes aglow and buzzing with excitement.

“I like the lions,” she enthuses, “Mummy can we find them first?”

“They’re the other side of the Zoo, darling.” She reasons, “Tell you what, there is a big green area near them, how about we see some other animals first and then eat our lunch on the green while we watch them?” She suggests.

“Okay, yes that’s a better idea,” Salome bounces, “Matty, what’s your favourite animal?”

“I like giraffes,” he replies, “‘cause they’re tall, like me.”

Alex stifles a giggle as she thinks of how much he actually looks like a baby giraffe; trying to find its feet and clumsily learning how to walk.

“What?” he seems to notice her and pretends to look offended.

“Nothing, darling,” she shakes her head and releases a giggle.

“You _do_ look a bit like a giraffe, Matty.” Salome studies him and Alex laughs even more as her daughter voices what _she_ had been thinking.

“Okay, so what’s _your_ favourite animal then?” He asks Alex as he pouts, “Whilst we’re on the subject of making comparisons.”

“My favourite animals are elephants,” she states proudly, “because they are wise and elegant and witty.”

“Mmm hmmm,” he nods, unconvinced, “They’re also _old_ and rather large and ...”

“And if you _are_ making comparisons, I hope, for your sake, that you are not describing me.” She places her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow at him sternly.

“No, no,” he shakes his head vehemently, “definitely not. If I were to compare you with an elephant I would definitely be referring to their knowledge, elegance and wit.”

“Good,” she smirks, and Salome just giggles at them.

 

Salome races them through the first part of the Zoo, coming across the ‘Big Cat’ enclosures just after noon.

“Mummy can we have lunch now?”

“Let’s look around the ‘big cats’ first, darling, it is a little early for lunch,” Alex suggests.

“But you said we could eat while watching the lions,” she whinges.

“Yes, I’m not saying we won’t.” She begins to feel irritated; it’s too early for lunch but perhaps her daughter is getting hungry, which in turn makes her grumpy.

“We’ll look around the ‘big cats’ now Sal, and then it’ll be lunch time and we can watch the lions.” Matt explains calmly to her, and Alex sighs in relief.

“Oh, okay,” Salome agrees rationally and places her hand in his as she skips down the path toward the tigers.

“Thank you,” Alex mouths at him and he nods.

 

After forty-five minutes wandering around the tigers, lions, leopards, pumas, lynx and cheetahs; Salome’s stomach rumbles and Alex agrees it is now a reasonable time for lunch.

They spread the picnic blanket out on the ground with the lion enclosure in view and Salome never takes her eye off them the entire way through her meal.

“Thanks for coming along today, Matt,” Alex breaks the comfortable silence.

“Thanks for inviting me,” he smiles.

“You must have better things to do on your weekends than hang out with a five year old girl and her mother though,” she apologises.

“Not really, no,” he confesses, “I love playing with Salome.”

“I can tell.”

“You’re not so bad either,” he teases and she laughs. “Nah, Daisy wanted me to meet up with her again, but this is so much more fun.”

“Who’s Daisy?” she frowns inquisitively.

“Er, she was my girlfriend before I went travelling.”

“Oh? And what happened?”

“Well, we went on a break while I was away; with a view to get back together once I returned ...” he pauses.

“And now you _have_ returned ...” she encourages.

“Now I _have_ returned, I don’t want to be with her anymore.” He states.

“Why not?”

“Well, she’s too immature for me; she’s beautiful, don’t get me wrong I used to think I was the luckiest man alive. But we don’t fit together anymore.” He explains.

“Have you told her this?”

“Yes, I did last weekend; she got stroppy and didn’t want to accept it.”

“Oh dear,” she looks down and picks at a thread in the blanket.

“So I’m quite thankful for the distraction today to be honest.”

“Well then I’m glad we could be of service,” she smiles weakly.

“I’m sorry,” he shakes his head, “I didn’t mean it like that. And I’m sorry to unload all my relationship woes on you; you don’t need that.”

“It’s alright ...”

“It’s not. Anyway, are you gonna tell me more about your date last night?” he changes the subject, “Has he called you about the next one yet?”

She chuckles. “No he hasn’t. And there’s nothing else to tell. He’s a nice man; gentlemanly, like you.”

“You think I’m gentlemanly?” he raises his eyebrows teasingly.

“Let’s see now; you bought me a hot chocolate the first time I met you. You carried the picnic basket when we went to the park. You helped me choose an outfit for my date; _without_ ogling me. You keep offering to pay for things and you are carrying our bag today.” She counts them off on her fingers, “Yes, I think you are gentlemanly; and I’ve only known you a couple of weeks.”

“Well I suppose when you put it that way ...”

“You are lovely, Matt, and I’m so glad I hired you to look after my daughter.”

“Mummy, we can go and see the elephants now, if you like,” Salome re-emerges from her day dream with the lions just as Matt opens his mouth to reply.

“Wonderful idea,” she agrees, glancing at Matt before packing everything away.

 

The rest of the afternoon is spent leisurely walking around the elephants, giraffes, penguins, sealions, otters, camels and hippopotamuses (a word Salome struggles to say) and she is almost asleep by the time they reach the car.

Alex takes the bag for once while Matt carries Salome through the car park and gently sits her in the back of the car. He manages to sit in the front seat on the way home and he and Alex quietly listen to an eighties radio station while they chat and Salome snores.

When they reach the other end, Matt carries Salome into the house, up the stairs and fondly tucks her into bed. Alex brings the bag in; emptying it of rubbish and Tupperware boxes before following him upstairs and watching him from the doorway.

It’s becoming habit now, she can’t help it, there is something warm and magical feeling about seeing Matt put her daughter to bed; it’s as if he’s always been there and does it every night. She shares a sort of familiarity with Matt that unnerves her sometimes, but also calms her; she feels like she can be herself around him, almost like she has known him for years.

“She’s out like a light,” he smiles as he closes the door behind them.

“She’ll be out for a couple of hours,” she reiterates, “until she gets hungry and then it’ll be dinner, movie, bed.”

“Aww,” he coos, “what movie you gonna watch tonight?” They head downstairs and Matt hovers by the front door.

“Don’t know,” she states, “What would you like to watch?”

“Me? What?” he points at himself in confusion.

“Yes.” She says, “Oh please stay, Matt, she’d love it if you’re still here when she wakes up.”

“Oh, well ... um” he stutters in his surprise.

“Unless, of course, you have something else planned; don’t want to keep you from ...”

“No!” he grabs her shoulders excitedly, “No, I have nothing planned. I’d love to stay.”

“That’s sorted then, you can stay for dinner and the movie and help put her to bed again,” she smiles, resting her palms over his.

“Great,” he drops his hands, “what do we do ‘til she wakes up?”

“Well,” she says playfully, her eyes lighting up, “I can think of something very _fun_ we could do,” she walks backwards, beckoning him teasingly and he lifts an eyebrow speculatively.

“Really?” he questions, unsure.

“Yes,” she purrs, grabbing his wrist, “come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise,” she winks.

“Alex?” he warns.

“Oh, to the sofa in the conservatory,” she gives in, “it’s light in there, I can _see_ you better.”

“See me for what?” he asks, slightly nervous as they enter the room.

“Patience my dear,” she spins him round and pushes him none-too-gently down onto the sofa.

“Um ... what are you doing?” his voice wobbles as she pulls her cardigan off.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she teases.

“Err ...”

She giggles at him as she grabs her paint splattered over-coat from the hook on the wall. “I want to paint you, darling. Don’t look so nervous.”

“ _Paint_ me?” he asks in shock and relief; that’s not what he had been expecting.

“Yes, you have quite an interestingly beautiful face and I want to paint it,” she explains, turning her back to him, “Could you do me up please?”

“Um ... of course.” He fiddles with the buttons on her back until they’re all done up, then he flicks her hair back over the collar.

“That is, if I’m allowed to paint you?” she asks as she spins to face him again.

“Sure,” he replies with an enthusiastic smile, “I’ve never been painted before.”

“Well it’s quite easy for you; all you have to do is sit still.” She frowns, “maybe that _isn’t_ very easy for you actually,” she jokes, tongue between her teeth.

“Oi, I can keep perfectly still, thank you very much,” he retorts.

“Alright,” she chuckles, “well if you look sort of into the light a bit ... like that, yes; don’t move.” She gets a new canvas from the back of the room and spreads her paints out, like he has so often seen Salome do.

“Am I allowed to talk?” he questions, mumbling as he tries not to move his lips.

“Yes, darling,” she giggles, “just let me get your outline first and then you can move a bit.”

“Okay.”

 

Two hours later, after much painting, conversation and laughter, Alex has painted his basic outline, finished his hair and is just beginning on the finer details of his angular features when Salome pads into the room; yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“Mummy, what are you ... Matty!” She beams as she spies Matt on the end of the sofa, bouncing up to him and jumping into his lap. “You’re still here.”

“Yes I am, couldn’t very well leave when you’d fallen asleep could I?”

“No,” she wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him. “What have you and Mummy been doing?”

“She’s been painting me.” He explains.

“Why?”

“‘Cause she thinks I look pretty.” He winks at Alex.

“Like you think _she_ looks pretty?” she enquires.

“What?” the word is out of Alex’s mouth before she even realises she was thinking it.

“Yesterday, when we were waiting on the landing for you to get dressed; Matty said we had to tell you that you looked pretty. Didn’t you Matty?”

He sighs dramatically. Ah the innocence of children, he thinks. “Yes poppet, I said we were waiting to tell her how pretty she looked,” he risks a glance at Alex and she smiles warmly.

“Thank you,” she mutters.

“He should be painting you Mummy, you’re much prettier than he is,” Salome shakes her head, and then notices Matt’s hurt expression, “Sorry Matty.” She hugs him again.

“That’s alright, love, I agree.”

“I didn’t actually say you were pretty,” Alex retorts in her defence.

“No, you said I have an ‘interestingly pretty face’,” he recalls and they all giggle.

“Right, well now you’re awake, little madam, I think it’s about time we put dinner on.” Alex changes the subject and Salome runs off to find a DVD. “Quick, go after her if you want any say in what we are subjected to tonight,” she ushers him out the room as she tidies her paints away.

 

Half an hour later they are watching ‘five children and it’ and eating macaroni and cheese; all squished together on the sofa, like his first day.

The movie comes to an end and Salome has fallen asleep on Matt’s thigh; her legs stretched out across her mother’s lap. He shifts her gently so that he can lift her and carries her up to bed again while Alex clears away the plates from their dinner.

She tries to stay downstairs; knowing that he is only laying her in bed and pulling the duvet over her before coming back downstairs; she doesn’t need to watch him. But he doesn’t come back down, and curiosity gets the better of her; creeping slowly up the stairs, trying to listen for voices or some indication of why he was still up there.

She reaches Salome’s doorway and hears whispering, realising Salome must have woken up again and he was trying to send her back to sleep.

“See, I told you. Look,” Matt points towards the door as Alex steps inside and Salome giggles.

“ _What_ did you tell her?” Alex frowns, arms folded across her chest.

“I told her you would be up here to check up on me any second now,” he explains.

“I-I’m ...”

“And you _are_ , Mummy,” Salome chirps in.

“I’m not checking up on him,” she denies.

“Then why are you here?” Salome enquires, yawning.

“To check that he’s alri ...”

“See? You’re checking up on him,” she grins smugly. “Night Matty,” she wraps her arms around his neck and then blows a kiss towards Alex, “Night Mummy.”

“Goodnight sweetheart,” she smiles fondly, blowing a kiss back.

 

“You _were_ checking up on me weren’t you?” he accuses as they leave the room.

“No,” she contradicts him, “I was just checking she hadn’t woken up or something; which she had, hadn’t she?”

“Well yes, a little, but I can handle it; you know that.”

“Of course, I know you can. It’s fine.” She shakes her head as she tiptoes down the stairs.

“Then why _did_ you come up?” he questions gently.

“I don’t know,” she replies walking away. He wraps his fingers around her wrist and she turns back to him, looking directly into his eyes. “I ...” she drops her gaze, “I like watching.” She confesses quietly.

“Watching what?” he coaxes.

She looks up at him again. “Watching you put her to bed.”

“Really?” He releases her wrist.

She nods, biting her bottom lip.

He inhales deeply and stares at her a moment. “You’re strange, you know that.”

She laughs, all tension between them dissipating immediately. “Well, thanks.” She mock-glares at him and he chuckles along.

“I should be going,” he sobers, reaching for his keys.

“Yeah, okay,” she scuffs the toes of her shoes on the tiled floor. “See you Monday.”

“Indeed you will,” he grins, “Bye Kingston.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

It’s Monday afternoon, a few weeks later, and Alex makes her way home from work, arriving in the driveway at ten past four.

Her mobile goes off as she steps out of the car and she almost drops it in her haste to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Alex; it’s Greg.” His low voice soothes her, “I trust you had a nice weekend?”

“Oh, Greg hi,” she fumbles with her key in the lock as she tries to open the front door with one hand. “I did thank you, we went to...”

“Well I would love to hear all about it,” he says, cutting her off, “How about over dinner on our next date?”

She chuckles as she kicks her shoes off and wanders into the kitchen. “I see what you did there; sneaky,” she teases, “I think that sounds like a great idea ... hold on just a moment ...” she holds the phone to her chest to muffle the sound of her speaking as she looks quizzically at Matt. “Have a good day?” she raises an eyebrow at him as he fills the kettle with water.

“Oh yes,” Matt nods, “Salome’s just showering now,” he notes her confusion as to where her daughter could be.

“Ah, good ... and yes please,” she replies in answer to his silent question, “a cup of tea would be lovely.”

“Is that Greg,” he mouths as she returns to her conversation on the phone, and she nods.

“Sorry about that; just checking how my daughter is doing,” she explains.

“No problem,” Greg replies breezily, “So, you free this Friday?”

“Friday evening?” she repeats, glancing at Matt for confirmation; he knows what for and nods, giving her a thumbs-up. “Yes, Friday should be fine.”

“Perfect, well I look forward to seeing you then; pick you up around seven?”

“Okay, sounds good,” she smiles nervously.

“Oh and Alex, wear something dressy,” he adds before he hangs up.

“Dressy ...” she repeats as she pockets her phone.

“Dressy?” Matt repeats in question.

“He said wear something dressy,” she looks up at him and takes the mug he is offering her, “Thank you.”

“Well then, I think we need to have another little rummage through your wardrobe before Friday,” he states enthusiastically as he takes the seat opposite her.

“Or have a little shopping spree,” she comments, “I don’t really have anything dressy.”

“Shopping spree it is then; when do you wanna go?” He sips his tea and his eyes look to the ceiling as they hear the shower stop running.

“Um, maybe Thursday,” she suggests absent-mindedly, “although Matt you really don’t have to help me, I’m sure I can find something on my own.”

“Nonsense, I can be your personal dresser as well as baby sitter,” he laughs.

“Oh, alright,” she smiles, “It’s about time my parents visited Salome again; they can have her for the evening.”

“Perfect,” he sighs.

Salome comes downstairs not long after and Matt promptly finishes his tea before leaving.

He picks her up from school the same time the next day, and the next, and Alex makes a call to her parents.

The following day is just the same, only, Matt doesn’t leave and Salome’s grandparents arrive.

 

“Mum, Dad, this is Matt,” Alex introduces them as he dances around the living room with Salome.

He promptly stops and bounces over to the older couple, reaching out a hand to shake Alex’s Dad’s. “Nice to meet you,” he says, slightly out of breath.

“Likewise,” Alex’s mother doesn’t even pretend to hide her eyes looking him over and her approving nod at her daughter.

“Mu-um,” Alex warns, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“Grandma!” Salome rushes up to them and jumps into her grandmother’s arms.

“Careful Sal, you’re not as light as you used to be,” Alex moves in to help her mother.

“It’s alright, she’s only little,” she replies, hugging her granddaughter close to her. “So, excuse me, darling,” she addresses her daughter, “but why are we here if your baby sitter is here?”

“Ah, well, he’s not here to look after Salome; he’s helping me shop for a new dress,” she explains, resting a hand on Matt’s arm as she speaks; she’s the only person in the room who doesn’t seem to notice what she’s doing.

“Are you not capable of buying a dress yourself?”

“Well, yes. Of course.” Alex nods, “but it’s nice to have someone to shop with; second opinions and all that.”

“And helping to zip you up,” Alex’s father chips in, winking at Matt.

“Dad!” Alex attempts to scold him, but he gives her a cheeky look and she can’t help but laugh.

“Well, we’d best let you go then, dear,” her mother leans in to kiss her on the cheek with Salome still in her arms. “Have a good time.”

“Thanks Mum,” Alex smiles, moving to hug her father, “and thanks for looking after Sal. We’ll try not to be too long.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Alex apologises to Matt as they get into his car. Alex’s is stuck behind her parents’ so he offers to drive.

“Sorry about what? They’re lovely,” Matt beams as he starts the engine and pulls away.

“They are,” she agrees, “but they’re also rather embarrassing, sometimes.” She attempts to wriggle herself into her seat to disappear, to no avail of course.

Matt chuckles, “they were only teasing, Alex.”

“I know,” she sighs, “well if you weren’t affected by them, then that’s alright.”

 

They shortly reach the shopping centre and traverse four dress shops before discovering any she likes.

“Here,” Matt exclaims, “I like this shop; almost _all_ the dresses would look great on you.”

“Mmm,” Alex hums in agreement.

“Wait ... lemme alter that ... _you_ would make almost all these _dresses_ look great.” He winks and then giggles at her blush.

“Matt,” she frowns disapprovingly; although inside her there is a roaring storm brewing.

“What?” He questions innocently, perusing the aisles of dresses.

“You can’t keep saying such nice things.”

“Why not?” Now it’s his turn to frown.

“Just ‘coz.” She pauses at a dress she particularly likes the look of. “That’s the sort of thing _Greg_ is supposed to say; not you,” she says absent-mindedly, taking the dress from the rail. “I like this one.”

Matt’s frown at her previous statement turns into a grin as he studies the dress held against her. “Very nice, Kingston.”

“I need to try it on though.”

“See if there are any more you like first, then you can try them all on together.” He suggests.

 

Ten minutes later she has found three dresses she really likes and could possibly afford and Matt finds himself sitting patiently outside her changing room, waiting to see them on her.

“Matt?” Alex’s voice drifts under the door as she unlocks it.

“Yep?”

She steps out of the room and spins around to show him the dress from every angle; it’s black, slim fitting and long, but doesn’t have a zip so she hadn’t needed his help. “What do you think?” She asks tentatively.

“I think everything is going to look good on you, Kingston,” he comments.

She giggles and returns to her changing room, closing the door softly. “I’ll try the other two on so you have something to compare it to.”

A few minutes later she emerges again; in a red dress with wide straps over the shoulders, coming down to her knees. It fits snugly across her chest and over her waist and hips and then flicks out just above her knees.

“Oh, I like that one,” he gushes and she chuckles.

“Could you finish doing the zip up?” She turns her back to him, “I couldn’t reach the last bit.”

His hands fumble with the zip as it conceals the view of her spine and the clasp of her lacy black bra.

“How’s that?” she turns back to face him.

“I already said,” he places his hands on her shoulders to keep her still, raking his eyes over her, “definitely better than the first one.”

“Okay,” she smiles, “I really like it too.” She opens the door before remembering she’s zipped in. “Oh, could you unzip me please?”

Matt slowly pulls her zip back down; right down until it almost reaches her bottom, and he thinks he feels her shiver at the contact.

“Ta,” she dashes inside and closes the door on him.

What is he thinking? She was his school teacher. He can’t be feeling like this about her. No, he’s not, definitely not thinking about her like that. He steps outside the changing rooms for a moment of air and his eyes fall upon a gorgeous black and red lace dress that he thinks could look stunning on Alex. He contemplates it for a few seconds before boldly coming to the decision that he has to at least see her in it.

“Okay, last one,” she unlocks the door, “this is the one I picked up first.”

She steps out and turns her back to him immediately, holding the front of her strapless dress to her chest. Her zip has been left gaping and he shuffles the dress he has in his hands as he reaches to do her zip up again.

“Lovely colour,” Matt admires the navy blue material.

“I thought so,” she agrees as she spins. “And the skirt flares at the bottom.”

“The ‘bottom’ being above your knees,” he raises an eyebrow, “Careful you don’t do a Marilyn Monroe in that if it gets windy.”

She laughs and looks up at him, finally. “Oh,” she stops in her tracks, staring at the dress in his arms.

“Err, I just saw it out of the corner of my eye and thought you may like to try it on,” he holds the dress up for her to see.

“It’s a lace up.” Her eyes gleam, “How much is it?”

“I didn’t check,” he worries his lip, “Try it on anyway.”

She grabs the dress off him and turns her back for him to undo her zip again.

 

“Goodness Matt, this dress is impossible to do up alone,” she huffs and unlocks the door, “get in here and help me.”

Matt rises from the seat and steps just inside her changing room, looking at her in the mirror in front of her; only to find her looking at him. Her eyes are slightly darker than he remembers and there is the hint of a smirk playing about her lips.

“Here,” she passes the strings of the lacing to him and braces her hands against the wall, either side of the mirror.

“Are you sure?” he murmurs, not wanting to hurt her or cause her to stop breathing.

“Yes, darling,” she smiles. “ _Please_.”

He needs no further encouragement, tugging on the strings and pulling them tight across her back; secretly enjoying each little gasp that slips from her lips and the way she clings onto the hook on the wall to keep from being pulled back into him.

When he finally ties it at the bottom he turns her around and she smoothes her hands down the full skirt before looking up at him. “It’s gorgeous,” she breathes, biting her bottom lip.

“You look incredible,” he whispers, and could swear her eyes go even darker. She should wear things like this every day, he thinks. And then he realises where his thoughts are going, again, and hurriedly tries to push them aside as Alex studies herself in the mirror; apparently a little out of breath.

She bites her lip in contemplation. “I need to know how much this one is. Is there a label anywhere can you see?” Her eyes flick up to his in the mirror as she asks.

They search her dress; under the skirt and down her back. It’s not until Matt is releasing her from the corset-part of the dress that he finds it. “Um ...” his eyes go wide in shock as he looks at her reflection in the mirror again.

“What?” she shakes her head, waiting for his response.

“How much do you like this dress?”

“A lot,” she answers instantly, “A lot and a lot.”

“Okay,” he sighs, “Do you like any of the others?”

“I quite liked the red one; think that was my favourite before you showed me this beauty,” she gazes at the dress in the mirror again, running her hands over the lace and down the skirt.

“Yes, I like the red one too,” he nods determinedly, “I think you should buy that one.”

“Why? How much is _this_ one?”

“Err ... over double the price of the others,” he grimaces, and she stares at his reflection in shock and disappointment.

“But ... I’ve fallen in love with it,” her voice is soft and almost mournful as she rakes her eyes over the dress another time; hands wandering all over it as she realises she can’t walk away from it.

Matt decides to put her other dresses in order so that the red one she likes is on one hook and the other two she’s not going to buy are on another hook; as a distraction from the vision in front of him. He doesn’t know when he started thinking about her in this way but the sight of her in that dress, running her hands (effectively) all over her body, was _doing_ things to him.

“What should I do?” She returns her attention to him, eyes fixing on his in the mirror.

“Well seeing as you are half out of it already, I think I should leave you to take it off and change,” he tries to keep his breathing calm. “Then you can decide what you want to do.”

“Okay,” she sighs.

“I’ll take these two and put them back for you,” he suggests, grabbing the two she didn’t like so much and escaping from the cubicle.

Five minutes later he returns to see her holding both dresses in front of her, one at a time, with a frown creased across her forehead and worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Decided what you’re gonna do?” he asks as he sidles back up behind her.

“Nope,” she says. “Well, I’m gonna get the red one because it would be suitable for the date tomorrow.” She sighs heavily, “and I really want to get this one too, but...”

“But?” he coaxes, already guessing why she was reluctant.

“I can’t afford them both,” she pouts.

Suddenly Matt is struck with an idea. “When’s your birthday, Kingston?”

“March,” she frowns, turning to him inquisitively, “it was two weeks before I met you.”

“Ah, so I missed it,” he states. But maybe she would still accept his proposal, as he had only _just_ missed it. “I was gonna say I could chip in and call it your birthday present.”

“What?” she looks at him in shock, “Oh, no darling, I couldn’t possibly let you do that.”

“Why not?” He asks despondently. “I would have bought you a present anyway if I had known you, so I’d like to make it a belated birthday present.”

“Matt ...” she searches his eyes, he seems to be sincere.

“I really want to see you in that dress again, Kingston,” he admits, voice a little rougher than he’d hoped, “please don’t make me put it back on the rail.”

She stares at him curiously for a moment, then nods to herself. “Okay,” she sighs, giving in to both him and the dress; they were both begging her to buy it. “But you’re not paying for more than a quarter.”

“Half,” he negotiates.

“A third,” she scowls, and he nods.

 

They pay for the dresses and head back to the car just as it begins to get dark.

“Don’t tell my Mum that I bought that dress,” she requests as they drive home. “Let’s just tell her I bought the red one, for the date.”

“Alright,” he nods, “but you will wear it won’t you?”

“Of course,” she beams, “not sure for what occasion, but hopefully something will come up.”

“I’m sure it will,” he reassures her; he never wants her to be tempted to take it back. “And you can call on me to tie you into it whenever you need, Kingston.”

She giggles as he pulls into the driveway.

“Oh, can you run this one upstairs to my room when we get inside; Mum and Dad will want to see what I’ve bought.”

“Of course,” he winks, “I’ll pretend I’m desperate for a wee.”

She giggles again. “Thank you, darling.”

 

Inside, she shows everybody the red dress and promises Salome she can see her _in_ it tomorrow before her date. She talks about Greg with her parents and assures them he is a lovely man. Then they bid their farewells, informing Matt that it was nice to meet him and thanking him for taking their daughter out; before they leave.

“Time for bed young lady,” Alex ruffles her daughter’s hair.

They put her to bed together; Matt reading to her and Alex watching from the doorway as usual, before they make their way downstairs.

“You want a quick bite to eat before you go?” Alex enquires, “We kind of shopped through dinner time.”

“Sure,” he grins, still on a high from seeing Alex in that beautiful dress; and with high hopes of seeing it again.

He stays while she grills cheese on toast and they eat together, talking and laughing; preparing Alex for her second date. Then she’s waving him goodbye from her doorstep and she gets a slight sinking feeling in her chest as he disappears from sight. They always have such fun together, it’s a shame when the day comes to an end and he has to leave.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... What did they do?!? Silly people!  
> Read on to find out ;)
> 
> Enjoy x
> 
> (I apologise in advance)

Her second date goes well. She wears her new red dress; that Salome thinks makes her look ‘very pretty’ (she needs a wider vocabulary) and Matt can’t seem to take his eyes off. She adds her three inch red stilettos and delicate gold jewellery, pinning her hair half up and feeling really rather sexy.

Greg appears to appreciate the outfit just as much as Matt and is a perfect gentleman all evening; helping her from the car, holding the door open, pouring the wine, paying the bill. They chat and laugh and have a grand time, and this time Alex _does_ stay for dessert.

“Well I had a lovely time, Greg,” Alex smiles at him as he helps her from his car and to her door. “Thank you.” She rummages in her purse for her house key.

“As did I,” he replies, taking her hand and delicately brushing his lips across her knuckles.

She can’t help the smile that creeps across her face. He seems so wonderful. She hopes he is about to ask her out again; their third date. Her stomach flips as she thinks of what Matt had said about ‘third dates’, she’s not ready for that; hopefully he will continue to be a perfect gentleman until she _is_ ready.

She is pulled from her thoughts by a tug on her hand and she stumbles forwards a little, putting her other hand out flat against his chest to keep her balance; and before she can open her mouth to utter an apology, his lips are on hers.

She gasps in surprise and he smiles smugly against her. She wasn’t expecting to be kissed yet; the courteous kiss to her hand had been perfect. She tries to push him away as she is not ready and doesn’t want the evening to be spoiled. But he doesn’t relent, only tightening his grip on her hand and winding his other arm around her back; bringing her closer to him.

He suddenly seems possessive. She doesn’t like it and she squeaks in protest as he runs his tongue over her lips, seeking access. Surely he should get the idea that she’s not happy with this and let her go. But he still doesn’t. She wants to be polite and not kick and fight him off. She likes him; the gentlemanly him; the Greg she chats with and laughs with. But she doesn’t like this and is becoming incredibly uncomfortable.

Without warning he shoves her back up against her front door and she gasps again as the move takes her breath away. He takes this opportunity to delve his tongue inside her mouth and she makes an obvious sound of protest; to which he responds as if she were moaning enthusiastically; moving one hand to her hip, holding it firmly against the door and snaking the other one up to fondle her breast through her dress.

Now he is definitely not being courteous; so she is not going to be polite. He has gone too far. She bites on his tongue and steps on his foot simultaneously and he yelps, jumping back from her in shock.

“What was that for?” He asks, his eyes flashing.

“What do you think?” She glares at him.

“I only kissed you.”

“That was not a ‘first kiss’ kind of kiss,” she retorts.

“It was a preview of what’s to come on our next date,” he leers at her.

“What?” She stares at him in shock. “You are _actually_ expecting me to ... to ... to fall into bed with you the next time I see you?”

“Aw c’mon love,” his voice is low as he steps in close to her again, wrapping his fingers possessively around her hips, “We’re two of a kind, you and I.”

“In what way?” she spits out, trying to prise his hands away from her.

“It’s been so long,” his breath ghosts across her lips he’s so close, “we’re both _desperate_ for it,” he surges forward and kisses her again.

Alex manages to break away and she slaps him hard. Fortunately for him, she has her keys in her other hand.

Not that she needs them, Matt must have heard them and has come to see what the fuss is about, opening the front door. Alex flees inside without hesitation, turning to Greg; once she is safely across the threshold, with unexpected regret in her eyes. “I liked you,” she begins to tear up; “I thought we were getting along so well. You were so chivalrous; but _this_...” she gestures to what had just happened between them on the doorstep, “this was in no way an act of chivalry. You could see I was protesting and you didn’t stop.”

“You were enjoying it,” he has the audacity to undermine her.

“Excuse me?” The regret in her eyes quickly dissolves into anger.

“Alex ...” he sighs in frustration, trying to reach for her.

“No,” she snaps, “I don’t trust you anymore.”

“But ...”

“I don’t want to see you again.” With that she moves inside and shuts the door on him.

 

She doesn’t move for a minute, resting her hand against the door and trying to get her breathing and emotions under control.

“Are you alright?” Matt asks tentatively.

She nods shyly and raises watery eyes to his as she turns around. “I’m sorry, Matt,” she sniffs, “I’m a bit of a mess right now.”

“It’s okay,” he smiles pulling her gently into his arms and holding her, stroking a comforting hand through her hair. “I’ll just check on Salome, you get yourself a drink and then I’ll leave you in peace.”

He pulls back from her, smiling his encouragement, and she nods silently before wandering into the kitchen, as he darts upstairs.

She contemplates what had just happened as she pours herself a glass of wine, settling into one of the chairs around the table. She had been so sure about Greg; he seemed so lovely. She knows what Matt had said about third dates, but she thought that was only really for youth with raging hormones. She never thought someone like Greg would ever want to move that fast; and certainly didn’t think he would attempt to force her.

Her emotions finally get the better of her and a tear rolls down her cheek. She is too old now, she’s never going to find someone to care about her the way she cares about them. Perhaps there are no more ‘knights in shining armour’ in the world; a man that would open doors for her, carry bags for her, offer to pay, help her with medial tasks that most men would find boring.

She needs a man who likes her for who she is and appreciates her history and baggage. A man who wouldn’t pressure her into anything she wasn’t willing to do. Someone untainted and patient, who could love both her and her daughter and would revel in every second he spent with them.

She almost chokes on her wine as realisation suddenly dawns; she had just described the man upstairs; the man checking on her daughter right at this moment. The man who bought her a hot chocolate the first time he met her and just bought her a dress. The man she felt so at ease around she could sing with, dance with, laugh with ... trust her daughter with.

She hears footsteps coming down the stairs as she finds herself pacing the kitchen, unable to keep still. She smiles at her revelation, placing her glass on the table and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Matt steps into the room, and her breathing hitches as he smiles at her.

“She’s sound asleep,” he begins, “nothing to worry ...”

She cuts him off; striding across the room, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him.

 

It’s soft and tender and full of a scared uncertainty. His hands land gently on her waist and she pulls back from him slightly; eyes searching his for some sort of reaction. She licks her lips and his eyes flick down to follow the movement before his hands cup her face and he pulls her back in for another kiss.

It doesn’t last long but his lips are so warm and affectionate against hers, she feels herself tear up again; this time with joy; _this_ is how a first kiss is supposed to feel.

They break apart and she gazes at him with watery eyes and a shy smile.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I was fourteen,” he confesses in a whisper. The words slip out before he even realises he had been thinking them.

 

“What?” She leaps back from him in shock. Perhaps she hadn’t heard him correctly.

He sucks in a sharp breath and drops his eyes to the floor. He hadn’t meant to say that; he was never going to remind her, she didn’t need to know, it would only make things awkward between them. But now he’s gone and opened his big mouth; he can’t take it back.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I was fourteen?” he repeats and risks a glance at her.

She stands before him, eyes wide with fear; and he can practically hear the cogs turning in her mind as she tries to figure out the meaning behind his confession. “What do you mean?” She finally asks.

He sighs and runs a nervous hand through his hair, looking back down at the floor again.

“Matthew,” she admonishes, “tell me what you mean.”

“I mean I have wanted to kiss you since I first saw you,” he replies sheepishly.

“When you were _fourteen_?” she ascertains.

“Yes. On my first day at my new school; you were my art teacher.” He admits.

She gasps and her hands fly to her mouth as she stares at him. “Matthew Smith ...” she breathes as she recalls a particularly irritating boy in her class almost _sixteen_ _years ago_. “Oh my god, I remember you ...” she points a finger at him accusatively.

Matt hangs his head, unable to watch as she remembers every nasty little thing he did to his teacher all those years ago. He isn’t that boy anymore. Surely she would realise that and forgive him. “It’s why I accidently call you Miss Kingston occasionally,” he explains, “it’s just habit. I’m sorry.”

“You ... You were _horrible_ ,” she’s still pointing at him, disdain crossing her features.

“I-I wasn’t _that_ bad ...” he starts, still afraid to look up.

“ _Not that bad_?” she repeats, “You almost had me fired for inappropriate behaviour with a student.”

“But you didn’t _actually_ do anything,” he retorts, finally raising his eyes to hers.

“So?”

“So everything turned out fine.”

“Matthew, you teased me in front of the class; you used to flirt with me during lessons.” She speaks a little softer now, but a forgotten pain forms in her eyes.

“Well, I didn’t...”

“They were the most humiliating three years of my life Matt.” He can’t look at her anymore; shame and guilt from his past coming back to haunt him. “I left that school the year you graduated; I couldn’t cope anymore.” She explains and Matt’s heart breaks at the implication of her words; it was _his_ fault. “That’s why I changed my career to work with younger children; they are much easier to handle than _you_ were.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles to the tiles of the floor.

“You’re what?” Alex’s hands have settled on her hips and as Matt looks up he thinks she looks just like the school teacher that used to tell him off when he was an annoying kid.

“I’m sorry, Alex.” He says in earnest, “I am so, _so_ sorry.” He makes a move to touch her; to comfort her, but she backs away with an arm outstretched. “I’ve changed though, I’m not that stupid little kid anymore; I’m _thirty_ ...”

“No you’re not,” she confronts him.

“Okay,” he admits, “I’m not; but I will be next weekend ...”

Next weekend? She thinks to herself. He’s going to be thirty. He is a man. He is _definitely_ not the frustrating teenager that used to torment her in front of his peers anymore. He’s proven himself to be quite the gentleman these past couple of months. She should buy him a present; thank him for all he’s done for her and her daughter. But, no, she’s supposed to be angry with him; maybe she could forget the past and forgive him, but the fact he had known all along that he was her student and he didn’t say anything; she can still be angry. It explains why she felt like she knew him already though.

“... So? Do you think you can forgive me?” he finishes and she realises she hadn’t heard a word he had been saying.

“No,” she stands firm, “I can forgive you for everything you did in the past; you were just a silly little boy. But, Matt, you’ve known since I hired you that I was your teacher ...” she pauses and he nods, resigned, “... and you never told me.”

“I didn’t think it was important,” he tries to defend himself.

“ _Not important_?” she raises her voice, “Matthew, if you were any other student, I probably wouldn’t care; but _you_...” She gasps again, in horror, “I just _kissed_ you.”

“I’m not your student anymore,” he tries not to smile, “You’re not gonna get in trouble _now_.”

“That’s not the _point_ ,” she turns from him, finally unable to cope with the emotional rollercoaster this evening has been. “You have to go.”

“What? No, but Alex ....”

“No.” She spins back to face him, fiery eyes and icy voice. “Get out.”

He backs out of the room, mumbling his apologies and asking her for forgiveness as he makes his way to the front door. “Alex, you _know_ how fond I am of you; and your daughter. You know I’ve grown up; I’m a completely different man now.”

“Matt, _please_ ,” she sobs as she opens the door for him, “just go.”

He looks up at her one last time, as he exits, to see her trembling and crying and staring down at the floor; refusing to look at him or watch him leave. As soon as he’s gone, she shuts the door and falls back against it, sliding to the ground in a puddle of tears.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I hope this makes it a bit better :)
> 
> Enjoy x

Matt can’t sleep. One reason being the guilt he feels from his reckless youth and from not reminding her that they knew each other when she interviewed him. But the other one, the reason that seems to invade most of his mind, is that she had kissed him.

She had had a very emotional evening, he thinks to himself, so maybe she didn’t mean anything by it. They hadn’t been able to talk about it before he’d opened his stupid mouth and ruined the night for both of them. But then she had been so angry at him for something he did when he was a child. She _knows_ he’s not like that anymore. They’ve known each other almost two months this time around and he barely sees her as the teacher he once knew. She said he was gentlemanly; she would never have thought that brat of a fourteen year old Matthew Smith would have turned out so nicely; but he has. He is genuine. He just needs her to realise.

He has the weekend ahead to think of something. He’s not sure if he still has a job with her or not, but he’ll risk picking Salome up from school on Monday just to find out; and to apologise again; for everything, past and present.

He thinks about calling her, flicking through his phone for her contact. Then he comes across the gallery file. He hesitates before he opens it and the first picture he sees is the one he took of Alex and Salome playing under the tree on their picnic; on his first day. He bites his lip against the lump forming in his throat. He suddenly has a plan.

He knows he’s not very good at painting; especially not compared to Alex, but he can try.

He spends the morning in a local art shop, buying paper to practise on and a large canvas for his ultimate idea. He can’t afford lots of paints, but he buys the main colours he’ll need and hopes he’ll be able to mix the rest.

He grabs a quick lunch and then sets to work while the idea is still fresh in his mind.

He’d seen how Alex had painted him; she’d begun with a basic outline, that couldn’t actually be seen in the finished product. So he copies the picnic photo onto his computer and prints it, so it is large enough for him to see every detail, before painting in a basic outline of the image; ensuring his dimensions are correct and he can fit everything into the picture.

He practises a few times that day on the paper he bought and once he is satisfied, he begins with the canvas. He manages the outline before midnight and decides he should get some sleep before his vision goes blurry or he falls asleep in the paint.

The next day he wakes early and sets straight to work after a piece of toast and cup of tea.

By the end of the day he gazes proudly down at his efforts, and although it’s not quite finished, he thinks it looks like something _she_ could be proud of too.

That night he sleeps with a smile on his face and hope in his heart.

 

Monday afternoon and Alex is worried. She hasn’t heard from Matt all weekend; and she had been very rude to him on Friday night when he left. At the time she thought she was right to be mad, but over the weekend she has begun to feel guilty. And now it’s two o’clock and she is worrying about whether or not Matt would have collected her daughter.

She knows the school will call her, eventually, if she hasn’t been picked up, but she can’t help but to anxiously watch the clock as the minutes tick by.

By two-thirty, the school still haven’t called her and she starts to relax. And by three, she is able to concentrate fully on her class once more. Although there is something niggling at the back of her mind; if she hadn’t been called, that means Salome _has_ been picked up. And the only other person who knows where and when to pick her up, is Matt. Meaning Matt will now be at her house with Salome, waiting for her to return from work. Waiting to face her, or ignore her, or _hopefully_ , she thinks, they can forget what happened on Friday and move on as friends.

Butterflies take flight in her stomach as she drives home, and they seem to sprout extra wings as she parks her car next to his and walks through the front door. She steals herself for a moment; drawing a deep breath and gathering her courage, before setting off in search of her daughter and baby sitter.

She finds them singing and dancing in the living room, again, and her breath stutters at the sight of him; betraying the calm act she was attempting to convey.

“Mummy,” Salome runs at her and throws her arms around her. She’s such an affectionate child; it makes Alex want to weep and to teach her not to be so vulnerable so she doesn’t get hurt, like she has.

“Hello, darling,” she strokes her daughters hair and then cannot help but glance at Matt; regret and sadness swimming in her eyes.

He turns off the radio and walks over to them. “Hi,” he says, not meeting her eyes.

She wants to cry, she can feel a lump forming in her throat, but she can’t; not now, not in front of him and _definitely_ not in front of Salome. “Hello.”

“Nice weekend?” he tries to make small talk.

“Yes,” is all she manages with a weak nod. “Sal, say goodbye and go and choose what you’d like for dinner.”

“Goodbye Matty,” Salome hugs him and he picks her up and squeezes her tight, “See you tomorrow.” As soon as he puts her back down she scampers into the kitchen to rummage in the cupboards.

“So,” he starts, still avoiding her eyes. “I’d best be off then.”

“Matt ...” she spins to him as he walks past her toward the front door.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I.” And he leaves.

 

The next day is the same. He still thinks she’s mad at him and cannot figure out the best way and time to talk to her about it. And she still thinks he’s upset and worries whether he’ll pick Salome up from school.

She sighs in relief when she sees his car parked outside their house again. But then almost stops breathing as she finds them in the kitchen baking cakes.

The kitchen isn’t as messy as she thought it would be. They haven’t noticed her yet and she watches them fondly from the kitchen doorway.

“Okay, why don’t you decorate them with chocolate drops and hundreds-and-thousands while I start on the washing up,” Matt suggest to Salome as he grabs the mixing bowl and sets the taps running. “Wouldn’t want your Mum walking in on this mess; she’d be even _more_ unhappy with me.”

Alex’s heart breaks a little as she realises how he’s feeling.

“Why is Mummy already unhappy with you Matty?” Salome asks as she begins to sprinkle decorations onto the tiny cup cakes.

“Well, it’s a complicated story, Sal,” he sighs, “but basically, I did something wrong and now she’s mad at me.”

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t tell her about something when I should have done; and then she found out in a really bad way.”

“Did you say sorry?” She turns her attentions from the cakes to her new best friend.

“Yes,” he nods and smiles weakly at her.

“Well then I’m sure she’ll forgive you, Matty, she likes you as much as I do. She can’t stay mad at you for long.” She hops off her stool and walks across the room, raising her arms to Matt for a hug.

He lifts her up and holds her close as she wraps her arms around his neck in a friendly cuddle. Matt sways and turns with her in his arms and suddenly his eyes fall upon Alex standing by the door.

She gasps when she sees the tears in his eyes matching hers.

She can’t help herself; she drops her bag and he drops Salome to the floor, ignoring her excited remark about her mother being home, and they walk towards each other slowly; never taking their eyes off one another, and as soon as they are close enough to touch, they reach out and pull each other closer.

Matt holds her for what could be hours and she clings to him in an embrace that reveals all their guilt, regret and remorse; and says sorry better than any words ever could.

Eventually they pull back and gaze into each others’ eyes. She’s not ready to go back to that point she was at on Friday night before she kissed him, and she hopes he will realise that she needs more time. But as they keep staring at one another, she begins to have her doubts; and wonders if perhaps she could kiss him again.

“We made cakes,” he breaks the silence, startling her and they step away from each other.

“I see that,” she glances around the room, “I could smell them when I came in; it’s how I found you.”

“Mummy it’s Matty’s birthday on Saturday,” she rushes over and hugs her, having missed out on the hug earlier. “So I said we should make him a birthday cake.”

“They look fantastic, darling,” she smiles as she wipes the tears from her eyes; apparently she may have cried a little on Matt’s shoulder.

“I’ll just wash up and then I’ll get out of your hair,” Matt interjects.

“No,” she spins to him, her eyes pleading, “no, please don’t go.”

“But ... you’re home ...”

“Yes, but ... stay.” She implores.

“We can all have a cup cake Matty,” Salome chimes in.

“Okay,” he smiles at the little girl, “I’ll stay for a cup cake.”

 

They all eat around the kitchen table and then Salome rushes off to play as Matt and Alex clean and tidy the kitchen.

“So, you’re _actually_ going to be thirty on Saturday,” she can’t stand the awkward silence between them.

“Yeah,” he chuckles, “I can actually say it and _mean_ it for once.”

She smiles. And the silence falls again.

“Are you doing anything special to celebrate?”

“Er yeah,” he nods as he places utensils back in cupboards. “I’m having a party on Saturday evening.”

“Oh, that’ll be nice.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

Silence again. Why is it so strained between them? She wishes they could go back to normal.

“Matt?”

“Alex.”

“Can we ...” she bites her lip, pausing in her washing and turning to face him; leaning against the counter for support.

“Can we _what_?” He faces her too.

She sighs forcing herself to keep looking at him. “Can we start over? Go back to how we used to be?”

“I’m not sure it’s that easy Alex,” he drops his eyes and goes back to putting things away.

Her heart sinks. They were such good friends before Friday. She mucked it all up royally by kissing him and then accusing him. She wishes she could just erase that whole day. Although, actually no, not the _whole_ day; the kisses between them were rather special and she wouldn’t trade those for anything.

“Matt, I’m sorry,” she tries again.

“I know, you’ve said.” He stops to face her again. “And so have I. _I_ am sorry, Alex ...” She opens her mouth to comment but he shushes her. “Please let me finish. I am sorry for everything I did as a boy; I was vile, and a teacher shouldn’t have to put up with that sort of behaviour. And I’m sorry for not telling you when I recognised you; I just didn’t think there was any need for us to go back there when we had both developed into completely different people since then. But I am still sorry.”

“Thank you, Matt,” she breathes.

“And I am especially sorry for Friday night,” he continues.

“What? Why?”

“I’m sorry for scaring you and losing you after we had come so far.”

She has no words. She can barely breathe. She just stands there staring; water dripping from her gloved hands.

“When you kissed me,” he looks to the floor, “I felt so elated; like everything I had ever wanted was coming true. And then I ruined everything and the world came crashing down around us and I’m afraid we’ll never be able to get to that point again.” He looks up at her again and sees her eyes filled with tears once more. “So, I’m sorry.”

Silence fills the room again, waiting for a response of any kind.

“Matt ...” she whimpers.

“Alex?” He seems spurred on by the tiny sound uttered from her mouth. “I want to ask you something.”

“What?” her voice is a whisper.

“Would you ...” he hesitates, unsure she’ll accept his invitation. “Would you like to come to my party? Please?”

“ _What_?” her eyes widen in amazement.

“It’s going to be a masked ball,” he explains. “Obviously I can’t look after Sal so you may want to ask your parents again ... um, unless you want to hire a new baby sitter ...”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Er, well, because I’ve ruined everything and you probably don’t really want to see me anymore.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she shakes her head, her curls tumbling around her shoulders, “I thought _I_ had ruined everything and you wouldn’t want to see _me_ anymore.” She admits, taking her gloves off and stepping closer to him. “But you just invited me to your birthday party ...”

“I think we’re _both_ being ridiculous,” he laughs, “I would love for you to come to my party.”

“And I would love to come to your party,” she grins, taking another step forward and wrapping her arms around him again.

“Oh, Kingston,” he sighs into her hair, “What are we going to do, eh?”

She pulls back and looks up at him fondly. “Well, _I_ am going to plan my outfit for your masked ball, darling.”

He raises an eyebrow speculatively. “Would you like any help with that?”

“Nope. I think I have a dress that will work perfectly.”

“Well,” he smirks, “Would you like any help getting _into_ said dress?”

“Not from you, _this_ time,” she places a hand on his chest to keep their distance.

“Ah well, maybe I can help you _out_ of it instead,” he teases, chuckling as she gasps and blushes.

And just like that, the air seems to clear and they become comfortable around each other again. “I think it’s time you went home,” she suggests.

“Oh yes,” he agrees, “I have this thing I’m doing and it needs to be done by ... well, preferably by Friday.”

“What thing?”

“It’s a surprise,” he whispers in her ear. “Bye Salome,” he calls through the house and they hear a faint ‘Goodbye Matty’ coming from somewhere upstairs. Alex opens the door for him and pecks him on the cheek as he leaves with a smile.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short one, but I promise you the next chapter will make up for it!!  
> (hopefully)
> 
> Enjoy x

The week crawls by and eventually, Friday arrives.

Matt is very excited when he collects Salome from school and they have a very animated conversation as he drives them home.

“Hold up, Sal,” he calls out to her as she races to the front door. “I just need to get something from the boot.”

“What is it Matty?” she enquires as he approaches her and unlocks the front door.

“It’s a surprise for your Mum,” he explains, “kind of to say sorry.”

“But you already said sorry,” she frowns.

“Yeah, well this is just to make sure she _remembers_ that I’m sorry.”

They toe off their shoes and Salome follows him through to the conservatory, where he puts down his present and leans it up against the wall; exactly where Alex’s painting of the garden had been.

Alex doesn’t arrive home until almost half past four and she hurries inside, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag as she calls out for them. She doesn’t get very far before they both bound up to her excitedly. She hugs her daughter and smiles amusedly as she says hello to Matt. They were too excited; hiding something; what was going on.

“Mummy, Matt brought you something,” Salome breaks first.

“Ah ha, I knew something was going on.”

Salome drags her mother by the hand into the conservatory and forces her to sit on the sofa, while Matt prepares his gift, beckoning Salome to come and stand beside him.

Alex eyes him curiously; waiting for whatever it is he wants to show her.

“Now, before I show you,” he begins.

“I haven’t seen it yet Mummy,” Salome feels she has to add.

“Before I show you ... You need to know that I started this on Saturday after our ...” he glances at Salome, “after I was mean.”

Alex rolls her eyes. She’d forgiven him almost the day after it happened; and by now she was getting bored and almost irritated by his apologies. Although she probably still apologised just as much as him.

“I painted it myself so please excuse how bad it is; I’m nowhere near as good as such amazing artists as Van Gogh and Alex Kingston.”

She giggles at that. “Just show me, darling.”

“So impatient, Kingston,” he huffs even as he lifts the cloth from over his canvas and reveals his painting to her.

“Oh my god,” she gasps as she takes it in; “it’s from that photo you took in the park?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s see?” Salome moves round and sits next to her mother on the sofa, “Oh wow.”

“Matt ...” she’s almost speechless, “it’s beautiful.”

He watches her every reaction. He hoped she would like it and would appreciate where it had come from. But he didn’t think she’d find it that good.

“You like it then?” he asks tentatively.

“Oh, darling,” she reaches an arm forward to trace her fingers over his painting of her daughter and then moves across to her own face and gasps at his detail. “I am so proud of you.”

“What? _Really_?”

“I could put this on my fridge,” she smiles.

“It’s a bit big for that,” he chuckles.

“Then we need to buy a frame and hang it somewhere I can see it all the time.”

“You really like it?”

“Darling, it’s incredible; where did you learn to paint like that?”

He snorts at that. It surely wasn’t that good a painting; couldn’t compare to hers. “Nowhere,” he confesses, “Only teaching I’ve ever had was from you.”

“I never thought you listened to me,” she returns her attention to the painting.

“I did,” he admits quietly, “More than you know.”

She wants to kiss him; it is so beautiful and such a wonderful gesture. She finds herself standing and moving over to him before she remembers Salome behind her; so she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a tight embrace.

“Thank you so much,” she whispers in his ear.

They are as close to each other as they possibly can be without kissing and Salome giggles behind them.

“You’re welcome,” he smiles as they pull apart.

“How am I supposed to find you a birthday present now?” she jokes, “nothing can compare to that.”

“You don’t need to get me anything,” he brushes his lips over her knuckles, “Just having you attend my party will be enough.”

He drops her hand and she feels it tingling from his touch. “Well, let’s make dinner shall we?” She changes the subject. “Are you staying Matt?”

“No,” he replies, and her heart sinks a little, “I have things to get ready for tomorrow’s celebrations.”

“Of course,” she smiles as they wander through the house to the hallway. “I hope you have a wonderful birthday, and I shall see you at ... um what time and where?” She giggles; suddenly realising she doesn’t know the details of this party.

“Oh,” he chuckles, “eight in the evening at the Old Village Hall.”

“See you there, darling.”

“Looking forward to it, Kingston.”

 

The next day Alex phones her parents and asks them if they would like to take Salome to stay with them for the weekend. When asked for her reasons she just states that she thinks it would be nice for Salome to see more of them; she’s not sure they believe her though.

Salome seems to have grown up since Matt dropped into their life; when Alex leaves her at her grandparents for the weekend, to return home Sunday evening, she doesn’t blink an eyelid. No more tantrums. No more crying when Mummy leaves. At first she feels strange and almost neglected; wishing her daughter would cry a little bit at being without her mother for two days. But she realises it is a good thing and welcomes it in the end.

Alex has a plan for Matt’s birthday present. She knows he said not to buy or make him anything, but that doesn’t mean she still can’t give him something.

She calls in on her next door neighbour and good friend Rachel, asking her for a very interesting favour; to help her into her dress.

“You need help getting into a dress?” Rachel asks bemused.

“Wait ‘til you see the dress,” Alex replies with a chuckle.

After a cup of tea and catch up Alex and Rachel make their way upstairs to look at the exquisite dress.

“Oh my goodness,” Rachel gasps as Alex pulls it from her wardrobe and holds it up against herself. “That is amazing; how much did it cost?”

“Too much, Rach,” she shakes her head, “too much.”

“Oh but it’s beautiful,” she fawns over it, running her finger tips across the lace like Alex had in the changing room.

“I know,” she smiles smugly. “Now, I just need a quick shower; make yourself at home, I shan’t be long.” She spreads the dress out on her bed and scurries into the bathroom with a towel and underwear.

Twenty minutes later, once she has shampooed and conditioned her hair, shaved everywhere, dried and applied a honey and lavender moisturiser, she exits the bathroom; towel wrapped around her head and lacy red matching underwear.

“Sexy,” Rachel wolf whistles from Alex’s bed; apparently she hadn’t been able to leave the dress’s side since Alex went into the bathroom.

“That’s kinda the point,” Alex replies mysteriously.

“Alright,” Rachel stands enthusiastically from the bed, “let’s get you in this thing.”

Alex steps into the skirts and pulls the dress up her body, holding the corset-y bit to her chest as her friend pulls the strings taut. Then she braces her hands on one of the four posts of her bed and gives Rachel the signal to start.

“Ready?” she asks hesitantly.

“Yes,” Alex replies impatiently.

“Okay.” She pulls hard on the top criss-cross of the corset and Alex gasps. “Sorry honey, did that hurt?”

“No,” she shakes her head, “no keep going; that’s perfect.”

Rachel continues to tighten the laces all the way to the bottom; pausing on almost every one of Alex’s gasps and moans. It felt a little strange to hear her friend make those kind of sounds, but she humoured her and eventually tied it off down the bottom. Fluffing the skirts and asking if she could still breathe, Rachel turned Alex around so that she could see the final product.

“Wow,” she rakes her eyes over the dress.

“I know,” Alex raises an eyebrow. “Okay so now, I need to finish with my hair, add a little bit of make-up; don’t want it getting smudged by my mask ... and then I’m ready.”

“Awesome, I’ll pop downstairs and leave you to it,” Rachel gives her another once over before she leaves the room.

Another twenty minutes later Alex appears in the living room doorway to spy Rachel on her sofa with a mug of tea watching some soup of TV. She clears her throat.

“Oh goodness,” Rachel’s head snaps round to look at her and she rises from the sofa to fawn over her. “You look _stunning_.”

Alex _feels_ stunning. She stands before her friend in the dark red dress, covered in black lace, with a corset-type top half; nicely showing off her impressive décolletage, and full skirts falling almost to the ground when she wears her three inch stilettos. Her hair is mostly pinned up, with a few curling strands falling around her face. And she is decorated delicately with a plain ring on her right hand and simple, similarly designed earrings hanging from her ears. She borrowed her mask from her mother as it is red and has black lace around the edges and black feathers sticking out the top.

“I think you’re about ready to go,” she grins.

“I think so too,” Alex smiles. She cannot wait to see Matt’s reaction when he finds her.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all wonderful and I am so glad you decided to read this and it makes me even happier to see you all enjoying it so much! :D
> 
> Here is the (mature) chapter you have all been waiting for!!!
> 
> Enjoy x

Alex’s taxi gets her to the party at around eight-fifteen; fashionably late, she thinks.

She spots a present table as she arrives and she leaves her card to him there before entering the hall and gazing in awe at the extravagant decorations and incredible masks and costumes surrounding her.

It’s not long before she spots Matt and she smiles to herself as she takes in what he’s wearing; a dark three-piece suit, complete with bowtie and a simple black mask with swirling silver patterns across it. He also dons a blue badge saying ‘Birthday Boy’, and she can’t help but giggle.

She decides to get a drink before approaching him; or perhaps she’d wait until he found her. She gets many looks and approving whistles and comments as she draws near to the bar, boosting her confidence immensely. Although, of course, they can’t see her face and so have no idea who she is or how old she is; is she a stranger or do they know her well? She knows the answer tonight to be that she is a stranger; to everyone except Matt.

She is given a glass of champagne and she nods her thanks before moving back into the throng of the party. A live band is playing in the corner of the room and the entire hall appears to be the dance floor; a few chairs scattered around the edge for people to rest their weary feet, but nothing else.

A few young men ask her to dance and she accepts willingly; intending to enjoy every moment of this evening, even before Matt has found her. She is just on her third dance with a rather tall young man with a deep voice when someone comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

She’d recognise that floppy hair anywhere and she sighs in pleasure as she realises he has finally found her.

“May I cut in,” Matt asks.

“Of course you can,” the young man replies; kissing Alex’s hand and stepping aside. “It’s _your_ party.”

“You’ve finally found me then?” She smirks at him.

“How long have you been here?” He frowns.

“Oh, about forty minutes,” she replies nonchalantly.

“Why didn’t you come and find me?” He pouts.

“I did find you,” she says, “I just thought I’d wait until you found _me_ ; more fun that way.”

“Not for me it wasn’t.” He pulls her close, wrapping his fingers around her right hand and sliding his other hand further round her back.

They sway to the music for what seems like hours, talking and giggling and enjoying each others’ company.

“Would you like a drink?” Matt asks as the music changes.

“I’ve already had one, but I suppose I’m getting a taxi home so ... alright.”

He darts away and swiftly returns with two champagne flutes.

“Thank you, darling.”

“So where’s Salome this evening?”

“She’s at her grandparents ... for the weekend,” she replies quickly before taking a sip of champagne and averting her eyes.

“The whole weekend?” he enquires, trying to get her attention.

“Yep,” she glances around the room, smiling back at everyone who looks at her. “Nobody knows me here, except you,” she states, “I kinda like it; I can be anyone I want, and no one knows how old I am because of this clever mask; I could be the same age as you.”

“I’m sure you _are_ ,” his voice is lower than usual and she glances at him, “There is no way you’re as old as you say you are.”

She giggles. “Thank you, darling.”

“You look absolutely ravishing tonight, Kingston,” his eyes rake over her hungrily. “You’re just divine.”

She blushes, but he can’t see because her mask is in the way.

“Dance with me again?” she requests, downing the rest of her glass.

“How could I resist?” He replies, taking her hand and leading her.

 

They dance all night. The music changes tempo frequently; from slow sensual dances, to pre-choreographed dances that everyone dances to in lines, to lively numbers that have a beat and not much else, to club type songs.

By the end of the evening, Alex finds herself happily tipsy and beaming from ear to ear. Matt has spent almost his entire birthday party with her; only dragging her with him when she says he needs to socialise with his other friends as well.

There is a loud clubby number booming over the speakers, as the band have long since packed up and gone home, and Alex has her back to Matt’s chest; his hands on her waist, and one of her arms wrapped up and around his neck. His face is by her ear and she can feel his breath, warm across her cheek as she shakes her hips to the beat and grinds back against him subtly.

“God Kingston,” he growls in her ear, “You’re gonna kill me.”

She turns in his arms; his hands now resting dangerously close, but not close enough to her bum. Snaking her hands up his chest and over his shoulders she pulls her body into his; pressing herself all against him as she leans up on tiptoes (her shoes having been discarded ages ago) and kisses him.

It is brief as she is still unsure, and the last time she did that he confessed something that gave them a major setback. But it is full of wanting and unspoken questions. And he replies; kissing her back.

“Come home with me,” she asks as they pull apart. “I have a present for you.”

“I told you not to get me anything,” he attempts to chastise her.

But she just giggles at him. “I know, but I’m naughty.” She bites her lip in anticipation of his response.

“Alright,” he says, “where’s your coat?”

“Don’t have one,” she grabs his wrist as she puts her shoes back on and drags him outside. Her hand slips into his as he hails a taxi and he entwines his fingers through hers.

“Now would not be the best time to mention that I’ve wanted to hold your hand like this ever since I ‘jokingly’ asked you on my first day; in the park, right?” He glances at her. “I could ruin everything by confessing a thing like that.”

“Definitely not a good idea, darling,” she teases, “wouldn’t want to risk losing me again.”

They hop into the taxi; barely enough room for the two of them with all of Alex’s skirt. And they stay silent all the way back to Alex’s house; staring out their windows, hands still entwined between them.

 

“Where’s my present then?” Matt asks gently as they step through her front door.

“It’s upstairs,” she promises as she grabs his hand again and drags him up to her bedroom. If she is actually going to do this, then she wants to do it right; she wants it to be special, no matter how much she would like to just press him into the nearest wall and let him take her. “Here.” She closes the door and steps round in front of him, signalling to herself and then waiting.

“Where?” He looks adorably confused.

“ _Here_ ,” she purrs, holding her arms out wide and biting her lower lip; her stomach suddenly swirling with anticipation.

“Oh,” his frown vanishes. “ _Oh.”_ He steps toward her and she takes a shaky breath as his hands settle on her waist. Then he bends his head and kisses her.

It feels so good now; it’s no longer nervous and asking between them. They know they both want the same thing and finally the passion bleeds through. Alex moans against him and wraps her arms around his neck. His thumbs gently caress the lace of her corset and she can feel the ghost of his touch on her skin beneath it. She nips at his bottom lip experimentally and he pulls her closer. The kiss is slow and languid, neither one of them demanding something of the other. And Alex suddenly feels blissfully aware that she may have finally found what she’s been looking for.

She sighs as they part and although their kiss wasn’t in any way frantic, they are both struggling for breath. He slowly reaches his hand up to her face and gently removes her mask.

“Look at you,” he breathes; running his fingers up and down her sides.

“You wanted to see this dress again,” she smiles, “I thought this would be the perfect occasion at which to wear it.”

“You mean my party? Or this, now?” He smirks.

She giggles and contemplates her honest answer, while she removes his mask. “Both.”

She suddenly remembers she also has hands and while his are running over her corset she decides to run hers over his jacket. They skirt down his lapels and then up his chest to his neck; undoing his bowtie and dropping it to the floor behind him before skimming down his chest and unbuttoning his jacket.

Meanwhile he realises her hair has been pinned back and he sets about freeing it and letting it hang loosely around her shoulders; the way he likes it. She brushes her fingers across his sides, under his jacket and then moves them up to shove it off his shoulders; allowing it to join the bowtie on the carpet.

Resuming her strokes along his sides, she brings her hands round to the front to undo the buttons of his waistcoat and again her hands skate up to his shoulders to knock this piece of clothing off.

“As much as I love seeing you in a three-piece-suit, darling,” she pecks his lips, “you have far too many layers of clothes on.”

“I do have some complaints of my own, you know,” he kisses along her jaw-line and nips at her neck. “Never wear your hair up again; it is so pretty down and wild and free.”

Her hands return to work, unbuttoning his shirt and they seem to become more urgent the more she undoes. Matt continues to shower her jaw, neck and collar bone with nips and kisses as there is little else he can currently do about the situation of her dress.

She finally pushes his shirt from his shoulders and rakes her nails down his chest as she rises on her toes and kisses him again. She runs her tongue across his lips and he groans, pushing her away from him and turning her around. She gets the message as he fumbles with the lacing at the bottom of her corset and she leans against the bed post she had used earlier.

“When I offered to help you out of this dress, Kingston,” he growls against her shoulder, “I didn’t think in a million _years_ it would actually happen.”

Alex whimpers at the feel of his mouth against her skin and his hands speed up, yanking on the laces across her back until they’re all loose and the corset of her dress falls away. She shimmies her hips causing the skirts to pool around her feet and she delicately steps out of it, turning to face Matt in only her matching lacy, red, strapless bra and knickers and three inch black stilettos.

She actually witnesses his gaze darken as he takes her in and it thrills her to the core, sending liquid heat to swirl in her stomach. He is on her again in seconds, his hands back to where they had been; caressing her sides and his mouth hungry and determined over hers.

Her hands shoot up into his hair and she scrapes her nails gently across his scalp. His tongue traces her lips and she opens them willingly; moaning as their tongues meet in the middle before dancing around each other.

Unable to take it any longer, Alex skims her fingers down his body like a whisper and hooks them into the loops of his trousers; pulling him in close before manoeuvring him over to the side of the bed and pushing him down onto it.

Matt glances at her in surprise before she kneels in front of him, unlacing his shoes and tossing them over her shoulder. Then she slides her dainty hands up his legs, over his knees and across his thighs until she reaches his belt; unbuckling it and hastily undoing the button and zip on his trousers before shoving them down his legs. She rests her hands on his knees, gazing up at him from the floor and he pulls her up to him to kiss her again; unable to get enough of her glorious taste.

She kicks her shoes off behind her just before he lies back and drags her on top of him. Giggling, she parts her legs and straddles his waist, breaking away from his mouth and sitting up; her hands coming to rest on his chest.

She beams at him; suddenly feeling the happiest she has felt in years. “What now?” she asks, breathless again.

“Now?” he repeats before grinning at her smugly and grabbing her hips. He rolls them over so that she is underneath; and further up onto the bed, and she chuckles before his mouth claims hers again.

Her fingers run up and down his bare back before making a home in his hair again. While his hands become more adventurous, straying from her waist and sides; tickling across her stomach and over her ribs, just brushing the underside of her bra. Encouraged by her moans and her tongue sweeping around his mouth, he experimentally cups a breast, through her bra, and gently squeezes. The delightful sound she releases from that one simple touch almost undoes him then and there.

She immediately breaks the kiss, moving her left hand from his hair and arching her back, fiddling with the clasp of her bra until it comes lose before flinging the garment across the room. Matt’s hands are drawn to her like a moth to the flame; he cups one breast in each hand and skims his thumbs over her dusky, pert nipples. That delightful moan returning as she pushes up into his touch.

Curious, Matt kisses down her throat and across her collar bones before moving south and licking around one nipple while his thumb and forefinger lightly pinch the other. Alex’s hands shoot back into his hair and she fists it in her palms, pulling slightly. He alters tactics and flicks his tongue over her nipple and her hips jerk off the bed in pleasure. He continues this method for what feels like hours to Alex, showering the same affections to both nipples over and over again until she is positively squirming beneath him.

“Oh god, darling, _please_ ,” she begs, although she’s not sure what she wants him to do as long as he does something else; he is driving her insane.

“What do you want?” he speaks against her skin.

“You, darling, just do something.”

“Like what? Tell me what you want me to do, Alex,” he raises his head from her chest and looks down at her.

Suddenly she smiles smugly and, placing her hands solidly on his shoulders, she commands “lie on your back,” before flipping them again. She giggles at his surprised expression as she wriggles down his body, grabbing a pillow on the way, and kneeling on it on the floor.

“Alex, no,” he sits up, looking down at her again; this time perched between his legs. “You don’t have to do that; I am perfectly happy giving _you_ attention.”

He is such a gentleman, even in the bedroom; she might be falling in love. “It’s alright sweetie,” she purrs raising an eyebrow, “you’re the birthday boy.” And she hooks her fingers into the elastic of his pants before dragging them down his legs; he lifts his hips to help her and she hums in delight as his erection springs loose.

She kneels up and pushes him back gently so that he is lying on the bed with his legs over the edge and she takes him in hand, kissing the tip softly before licking at it like an ice-cream.

“Oh, god, _Alex_ ,” he moans.

And she smiles smugly, licking her lips before taking him deep into her mouth. He groans again and she hums her approval, causing him to sit bolt upright and bury his hands in her luscious hair. She places the flat of her tongue firmly against the underside of his cock before dragging her mouth back up and releasing him with a ‘pop’.

She glances up at him to see his eyes dark and hooded with desire, his mouth open slightly as he fights for breath; and the sight sends heat pooling between her legs. She leans forward, not taking her eyes off his, and licks him slowly from base to tip. He murmurs incoherently and she chuckles before swallowing him again.

She swirls her tongue around the head as her hand leisurely pumps up and down his shaft; then she flicks it over the slit and he bucks involuntarily.

“Alex,” he whines as she brings her other hand to his hip to hold him down.

She lowers her mouth all the way down again and he hisses as he struggles to keep control. Sucking in her cheeks she bobs her head up and down his shaft and her hand squeezes him gently around the base. She varies her rhythm and his cries above her increase.

“Alex,” he warns, “Alex please, _stop_.”

She hums contentedly as she continues and he growls as he pulls her off him by her hair and up for a bruising kiss. She groans into his mouth, both hands returning to pump up and down his cock and he backs away from her quickly.

“What’s wrong darling?” she frowns.

“Too much, Alex,” he pants.

“Oh, sweetie, I don’t mind if you ...”

“No,” he shakes his head, “I don’t want that. I want to be inside you when I come.”

Her stomach flips at his words and she stands hurriedly, hooking her fingers in the elastic of her knickers and sliding them down her legs until they sit around her ankles. She doesn’t take her eyes from his as she steps out of them and climbs over his body; both of them now completely naked.

“We’d better get you inside me then,” she smiles cheekily, pecking him on the lips before crawling up the bed, lounging on her back against the pillows.

He wastes no time in following her, crawling over her body and their lips meet again. He peppers kisses down her neck and across her chest, making his way down her torso and her elated giggles turn into a gasp as he nips her hip.

She cups his face and tries to bring him back up to her. “No, darling please, just get inside me.”

“I want to taste you,” his eyes flick to hers for permission, “you smell incredible.” She whimpers, releasing him and parting her legs for him. It is his birthday after all. “I promise I won’t torture you for long,” he smirks.

He breathes her in, the scent of her arousal invading his senses, before placing a delicate kiss to her core. His tongue darts out to lick her experimentally and her tangy taste explodes across his tongue like fireworks. Humming his approval he settles his face between her legs and opens her up to him before swirling his tongue around her clit; Alex’s arms shoot out to the side and her fingers curl in the sheets as she moans.

He makes to move his tongue back down to her entrance and she grabs his hair, tugging him back up to her. “You’ve had your taste, now, get _inside_ me,” she almost growls, claiming his mouth and whinging as she tastes herself on his tongue.

He chuckles as they part and he lines himself up to her entrance, pausing for a moment as he realises he hasn’t brought anything with him. “Err ... condom?” he asks.

She shakes her head frantically and pulls his mouth back down to hers as he slides into her delicious heat.

They moan in unison. The feel of him inside her, finally filling her, is almost enough to make her fall apart then and there. And the feel of being inside her, her warm silky flesh already beginning to flutter around him, doesn’t help _him_ much in keeping control either.

Alex wraps her legs around him, encouraging him to move, and neither of them lasts long. He wants to take his time, but he can’t; his hips rapidly gaining speed and losing rhythm. Alex, he discovers, is very vocal between the sheets and the sounds he is eliciting from her really don’t help him on his quest to make her come before him.

He changes the angle of his hips a couple of times and she gasps obscenely as his pelvis scrapes against her clit. “Oh. God. _Matt_ ,” she rocks her hips, trying to keep up with his thrusting; heading towards orgasm with great speed. “ _Fuck_ , darling ... oh god, oh god, oh _god_.”

She screams as she comes, murmuring his name against the skin where his jaw meets his throat, over and over as she clenches around him; and he follows, mere seconds after her.

She strokes his sweat-slicked back as they gradually return to their senses.

Eventually, he rolls off her and crawls up next to her; and she curls into his side, drawing patterns across his chest with her fingers as they lay in a comfortable silence.

She turns over and rests her chin on his chest, gazing up into his eyes. “Happy birthday, darling,” she kisses him tenderly and then returns to gaze at him fondly.

“It definitely is now,” he sighs, absent-mindedly drawing circles over her lower back.

She smiles at him, and it feels so genuine and warm that she smiles even more. Then she shuffles about as she pulls the cover up from underneath them and wraps it around them, before curling into his side once more and falling into a pleasant, satiated sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of short epilogue/summary chapter to round things up. I could just leave it where it is, but I wanted to give you a small glimpse into what their future might hold.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic and for your comments; I love you all :) 
> 
> Enjoy x

Monday comes around again and their routine is the same. Alex takes Salome to school and Matt picks her up and they dance and play until Alex arrives home that evening.

She finds them in the living, as is usual, singing and dancing around the room. She giggles fondly at them from the doorway and realises everything has changed. But also, it hasn’t changed at all. They still look like two crazy kids enjoying themselves like normal, but when Matt glances up and spots her she no longer just smiles at him in greeting; she feels an ache of longing in her chest and her stomach flip-flops at his lop-sided grin.

He bounds across the room without adjusting the music and kisses her, square on the mouth. She beams up at him as they part and she hugs him close; realising that usually she would greet and hug Salome first, but this will do nicely.

“So are you two friends again now because you went to his birthday party?” Salome asks as she approaches them.

Matt nods enthusiastically, and Alex giggles in relief before sighing contentedly.

“We’re definitely friends again, sweetheart, in fact why don’t we all go out for ice-cream; we have something rather important to discuss with you.”

**Five Years Later...**

 

Matt graduated from drama school almost a year ago.

He, Alex and Salome are celebrating in the little Italian cafe on the corner of the high street that brought him and Alex back together, as they inform Salome of their engagement; when Matt receives a phone-call from his agent.

“Hello?”

“Hello Matt, I’ve just got off the phone with some important people from the BBC and they would like you to audition for a part on Doctor Who ...”

Matt gasps.

“... have you heard of it?”

“Heard of it? Sal and I watch it every weekend!”

“Well it’s quite a major role; it would be a long term commitment if you get the part. Would you be interested?”

“Yes,” he squeaks, “Yes I would. What role am I auditioning for?”

“The Doctor.”

Matt has never ‘fan-girled’ in his life, but right now, he is screaming and flailing inside. He tries to calm himself before responding, but his heart is beating so fast he thinks it might leap out of his chest.

“Yes, Peter; I would be very interested in auditioning for that role,” he can’t help it, he grins at Alex and Salome’s bemused faces and winks; they have no idea how much more their lives are about to change once he tells them.

“Alright then, I’ll forward your interest and inform you of the details closer to the time.”

“Okay,” he can’t manage anything else.

“Have a good day Matt ... oh, and congratulations to you and Alex. Looks like your life may never be the same again.”

“Thank you,” he breathes and hangs up.

Yes, he thinks as he turns to his new family, pure excitement scattered across his face; this is the beginning of the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
